The Tangled Truths of a First-Year's Friendship
by Enraged-SerenePancakeMochis
Summary: Abused by his family, Harry finds sanctuary with Alfred and Matthew in Kindergarten - until they moved away. Now ten years old and having given up all hope, he receives his letter and has a fateful encounter that rekindles his spirits. It's far from easy as new challenges appear and friendships are strained while three young boys attempt to get through their first year in Hogwarts.
1. 1: First Meetings Are Always Memorable

_**Author(s?) Disclaimer:**_

**(Enraged) Disclaimer: Harry Potter is too swag for me, if I tried to own it, I'd combust into mochi pieces! Besides, my skin color ain't white; I'm red, look at my profile!**

_(Serene) Disclaimer: *Sighs* Don't mind her... *shakes head* We don't own Hetalia nor Harry Potter, so please don't sue us! (^_^ ) _

**(Enraged) *tsks* Eh, you're just jealous because you can't combust!**

_(Serene) Why would I want to combust in the first place. ( ._. )_

_****__*So, are we two in one person or one account split between two~?*_:

* * *

Two boys stopped in front of a red door bearing the sign "Sunnyshore Kindergarten" near the top. A young boy with short, wheat-blonde hair and sky-blue eyes stood on his tiptoes; peering into the translucent window a few feet above the ground as he tried to see inside. One of his hands was wrapped around the plastic handle to his Superman lunchbox. In the other he held his brothers hand, which he squeezed tighter as he watched all the children inside run around.

Said brother also rose on his tiptoes; having to strain his legs to see above the sill. Being a mere centimeter shorter than his counterpart had its ups and downs. His blue-near-violet eyes widened as he took in the amount of children running around behind the walls before sinking back down and looking at his brother with apprehension. He buried his chin deeper into the stuffed polar bear in his arms for comfort; blonde, wavy locks covering the rest of his face.

Alfred didn't need to be told that his brother was extremely nervous. Instead he tightened his grip on their lunchbox and took the first steps, releasing his brothers hand to grab the door handle.

"Don't worry Matthew. We'll be fine!" He said encouragingly as he tugged the heavy door open.

"Eh, m-maybe." Matthew replied, helping his brother push open the door. He silently wished their parents could have escorted them in during their first day at Preschool, but they were busy people and work waits for no man; or child. As soon as they entered the room, their ears were filled with loud sounds as children rushed past in a blur.

A supervisor took quick notice of the two new faces in the room. They looked rather similar though. The only real difference she could discern from where she stood, was that one boy seemed to be in blue overalls while the other was in red.

"Good day children. Are you also some of Ms. Rosenberg's new students?" She asked, kneeling down to get to eye-level with them.

Alfred and Matthew nodded, though Alfred spoke for both of them. "Yeah! We're big boys now 'cause we go to school now!" he said enthusiastically, making the young supervisor laugh.

"I see, I see. Well, why don't you tell me your names so I can let Ms. Rosenberg know? Then you two can choose out your own cubby and go meet your classmates, hm?" The supervisor pointed to the long row of colorful boxes against the wall, Alfred's eyes immediately landing on a bright blue box and Matthew's on the red box next to it.

Alfred nodded and Matthew let out a small "okay" as the supervisor gave them a pat on the head before leaving to find the teacher.

Alfred then turned to Matthew and grabbed his brother's hand, tugging the blonde to the cubbies and placing his lunchbox in the colorful bin. "You gonna leave Kuma in yours?" he asked, sighing as Matthew shook his head vigorously in a "no".

"Well you need something to make sure people know it's yours or someone is gonna take it!" Alfred said, looking around and pointing to Matthew's pockets. "Got anythin' in there?"

Matthew huffed, patting his pockets and pulling out a piece of string and a blue-and-red button. It must have fallen off one of their old coats at some point and was left in the pocket; forgotten. "I have this stuff?" he said quietly, holding it out for Alfred to see.

"It'll do." Alfred said, taking the things and dropping them in the red box with a clatter. "See, that's why I'm the older brother. 'Cause I have great ideas~" He said happily, ignoring Matthew's protests about how he was only older by a few minutes.

"I'm gonna go look at the building blocks! I'll build us a cool tower and we can be king and servant, okay?" Alfred said, eyes wandering the room and resting on the block pile that a few kids were playing around.

"I-I'll just read a picture book." Matthew said, looking to the far corner of the room where the books lay untouched. There was no one around; it seemed perfect to him.

Alfred scoffed, "You can't read!" he said.

"E-Eh! C-Can too! You're the one who can't read. I bet you don't even listen to mommy when she reads shak-ee-speer." Matthew retorted, tripping over the name.

Alfred laughed, "Hah. At least I can say Shake-spear." He said smugly, still tripping over the word, just not as badly as his brother.

Matthew pouted before smiling slightly; he was easy to forgive. "Well… Just don't fight. Mommy said fighting on the first day is bad, eh." He concluded, waving Alfred off before walking to the books; his faithful stuffed polar bear grasped in his small hands. As he approached, he saw a small boy with shaggy brown hair who seemed to be situated away from the buzz of the children.

Matthew assumed he must have moved there when he was quarreling with Alfred. Not one for talking, the shy boy picked up a nearby picture book and sat a few feet from the quiet, shaggy-haired boy, content in losing himself in the world of Peter Rabbit.

-Even if he didn't fully understand the words.

* * *

Come lunchtime, Matthew had gone through three picture books, deciding that the art in Peter Rabbit was the best. The supervisor clapped her hands, announcing that it was lunchtime and everyone could get their lunches. He walked over to cubbies, spotting Alfred's lunchbox almost immediately. It wasn't hard to miss the tell-tale blue-red combination emblazoned on the aluminum. What struck him as odd though, was the presence of a large, expensive-looking coat inside his red box.

"Hey, when'd you get that coat Mattie?" Alfred asked, having come up behind his brother and currently pointing at the coat in the red box.

"I-It's not mine." Matthew said, looking flustered and confused. They watched as a moment later a rather tubby boy waddled up to the cubby, along with the dark, shaggy-haired boy Matthew saw reading books. Beside him, he heard Alfred growl in annoyance.

"Eh? Do you know them Al?" Matthew asked, taking note of Alfred's rather angry expression as he regarded the two standing at the red cubby, the larger boy pushing the smaller away as he tugged out a big lunch.

"Yeah, that big kid is called Dudley. He knocked over my block tower and took the best blocks…The other one is Harry; his brother or somethin'. Dudley kept sayin' how pooey his brother is." Alfred replied, huffing and watching as said boy seemed to be teasing the shaggy-haired boy with his large lunch bag. "The meanie isn't sharing his lunch with Harry!" He said, appalled at this elephantine boy's behavior towards his sibling. Without a second thought, Alfred stomped over, followed by Matthew who hugged Kuma close to him.

"Hey! Don't be mean to your brother!" Alfred called, pointing to Dudley. "He didn't do nothing to you so why're you being so mean?"

Matthew looked nervously at Dudley whose expression contorted to something between surprise and anger. It was as though Alfred's angry comment surprised him. Has he never had anyone yell at him? "A-Al, maybe we shouldn't-"

"Nu-uh Mattie. He took your cubby too!" Alfred said, pouting as Dudley walked over to him; his lunch and Harry forgotten as he sized up this new threat.

"Yeah, so what? I like that cubby." Dudley said; cheeks puffed angrily as Alfred stood his ground. Matthew watched nervously as Harry scrambled up off the floor.

"So, find another cubby. My brother put his string and button in it, so it's his." Alfred replied.

Dudley laughed, "Haha! You can't do something like that. How old are you, five? I'm older; so anything I say goes." He said obnoxiously, turning around and leaving Alfred to fume.

"Hey! Don't walk away you-"

"Al, stop! It's okay I'll use the one under yours." Matthew said, not wanting his brother to get into a fight. Their mommy said not to!

"But it's black Mattie! That's an evil color…" Alfred whined, "Blue is a hero color and red is the next one."

"Then I'll take the red one over there." Matthew said, trying to keep his brother calm. Alfred looked like he might cry if he took the black one…

"You… You can have mine." A small voice said, causing the two kids to jump in surprise. Behind them was Harry; looking at them nervously as he interrupted the boys. "I-It's the red one on the other side of yours." He said, pointing to the red bin on the other side of Alfred's. "I don't mind black."

The twins blinked before taking a step back as Matthew, surprisingly, was the first to speak. "Eh, i-it's okay! It's your cubby, right?" he said, waving his hands frantically. He didn't want to be a bother.

"R-Really, it's fine." Harry replied, looking from Matthew to Alfred. "Your brother looks like he would rather we switch too." He said, sounding a little dejected.

Matthew turned to his twin counterpart, frowning. Alfred held his hands up nervously, trying to look innocent as his brother sighed in defeat.

"Okay… Thank you... U-um, but you don't have to take the black one. What about that one on top of Al's?" Matthew said, thinking of a better way so that no one had to have the black one. He pointed to the green one above Alfred's.

Harry nodded, "Okay." He said, standing in place as Matthew hurried over to move his button and string from under Dudley's things. He tugged them out from under the heavy coat, placing them in his new box.

Matthew turned. "Are-aren't you going to move your things to your cubby?" he asked, looking at Harry curiously.

Harry shook his head, "I don't have anything to use." He replied, sounding as though this was rather normal.

Alfred watched them puzzled but pointed to Matthew's bear before running to his brother and whispering something in his ear. His twin nodded, quickly going to his box and swapping his stuffed polar bear for the string and button.

Harry's green eyes widened as the younger twin placed the string and button in his hand. "There, now you have something to put in the box. Kuma was gonna get dirty at lunch anyways." Matthew said softly, backing up to stand next to his brother. With the absence of Kuma, he was all the more attached to Alfred.

Harry stared at the two boys, astonished. "Yo-you're giving it to me?"

Matthew nodded shyly.

Tears glistened in Harry's eyes and his bottom lip trembled. He'd never received anything before. Of course he had received clothing, food, and other necessities from the Dursley's for his survival and their reputation. However, never from the kindness of someone's heart. Harry hastily wiped his tears on his ratty sleeves and grinned the biggest smile he had ever smiled in the care of the Dursley's.

Matthew and Alfred stared at Harry; the smile was so… bright, blindingly so. Alfred's stomach growled, breaking the moment.

The young boy patted his stomach and whined, "I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry, eh." Matthew said, sighing.

Alfred pouted, "But it's lunch time!"

"Okay, okay, you can choose your half first then."

They were about to leave before a small whimper was heard from behind them. Both turned to see Harry, looking rather distressed as they heard a stomach rumble. It wasn't them, so-?

Harry let out another whimper, trying to stifle it, but he was so hungry!

"Oh, don't you have some food for your tummy?" Alfred asked, looking at Harry confusedly. Maybe the meanie Dudley had it?

Harry shook his head, motioning to the big lug that sat at a table with some other boys. He said nothing, which confused Alfred even more.

"I-I think Dudley has his lunch Al." Matthew said, connecting the dots.

"Wha- That's not fair! He should share then!"

"Dudley never shares." Harry replied casually; again sounding like this was rather normal.

"Hmm... Well, I don't really eat much. Alfred eats all of his, but you can have some of my lunch~" Matthew said, finding it unfair that Alfred and himself got to eat while Harry didn't. The boy seemed like he could really use the food too!

"Hey! I can share too! the hero always shares his things with others!" Alfred pouted, not wanting his brother to best him in the heroic savior department. That was his department!

Tears cascaded down Harry's eyes. A strange warm feeling filled his body and his smile grew even wider, if that were even possible. "Ye-yeah," he said shyly, "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

Matthew, uncomfortable around tears fidgeted next to his brother; unsure what to say. However, Alfred; seeming to understand the situation somehow through his thick head, grabbed Matthew and Harry and dragged them with him, shouting all the while, "I need FOOD!"

* * *

_**Author(s?) Note:**_

**Hello, this is Enraged. I would like to thank you for reading our fic. Serene and I have been plotting this fic for ages (a month) and decided to release it upon you guys.**

**Welcome to the darkside, we have magic XD**

_Good day! This is Serene~ I would also like to thank you for giving this fic a chance! Enraged and I have been planning this fanfic for a solid amount of time and I'm very excited to submit it~ It's a bit hard to explain how this is written, but I take turns with Enraged and go back and forth with paragraphs. Enraged is good at Harry Potter characters while I'm better with Hetalia characters. While we have a common idea for the ending, we will slip in some separate dramas to keep things going, but we hope things won't get too far apart. We're rounding up to a common outcome at least!_

___Please do let us know if that's starting to become the case! Also, if I've missed some spelling and grammar drop us a line and I'll correct it immediately! I'm not perfect after all. (.w. ;)_

_Ah, but due to summer school, this month's chapter updates might be a tad sparse. About two chapters are planned for this month, and possibly next month depending on how much we can get done. Hopefully though, we will at least bump the update times afterwards. Sorry about that!_


	2. 2: Separation

**__****__****NOTE: To clarify a bit about our story, we've pretty much taken the Hetalia/Harry Potter characters and magical setting and various pieces from the original Harry Potter books and shoved it into a pot we call "Our Imagination". As such, this story won't be entirely linear to the books. In fact, this story is going to heavily deviate from the main Philosophers Stone conflicts in the future, though you may notice some elements will be based on it. If this isn't your cup of tea, then thank you for trying the story. If you don't mind this, please read on!**

**__****Author(s?) Disclaimer:**

_(Serene) - I still don't own Hetalia! -Or Harry Potter. If we did, I'm sure it would turn out to be as serious as a monkey on a unicycle juggling bananas. Please don't sue us~ (^_^ )_

_**(Enraged) - I agree with Serene, we(I) can't stay serious even if it depended on our lives. *Note* Don't ask me to save you because I'd probably end up killing you. **_

* * *

Harry's two years flew by quickly after meeting the two boys. He'd never been so happy in his life. Although his home life remained... oppressive, he had Alfred and Matthew to brighten up his day. Ever since the cubby incident; they became the best of friends. The trio did almost everything together, from playing in the classroom to eating lunch together. Even running from Dudley's gang, which more often than not, Alfred would get tired of running and opt to beat up the bumbling bully.

Although Uncle Vernon made Harry pay for getting Dudley beaten up, the satisfaction of seeing Dudley sporting a black eye or new band-aid on his knee made the loss of dinner or his mass of hidden bruises worth it.

Today however, the trio's fun was coming to an abrupt end.

Harry stood frozen on the spot, staring dumbfoundedly at Alfred and Matthew. He had no desire to believe what they had said; it couldn't be true.

"Why?" He questioned close to tears, "Can't you stay?" His heart was thumping painfully, he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. He couldn't believe that Alfred and Matthew were... leaving.

For once, Alfred was at a loss for words, seeing Harry's eyes filling with tears, he shifted nervously, unable to look the boy in the eyes.

Matthew knew if he said nothing; there would be no words shared between them. He didn't want to leave in silence. He took a step forwards, sniffling, and feeling his eyes water, he spoke in a wavering voice.

"I-I'm sorry Harry. Daddy's work said he had to go somewhere else to do his job and mommy said we all have to go with him. Alfred tried to get them to not go, but..." Matthew trailed off, sniffling. It was true, Alfred really did protest the move. He stubbornly refused to budge from where he sat after they were told the news, even Matthew joined in, but their parents would have none of it. Whether they liked it or not, and no matter how many hamburgers Alfred painfully refused, the twins had to go.

"B-But who will eat lunch with me?" Harry asked, turning to Matthew. "Who will read books with me-" He turned to Alfred next, "O-Or play tin soldiers with me?"

Alfred nibbled the bottom of his lip unhappily as he took his brothers hand in his. "I-I'm sorry. You'll make more friends, definitely." he said optimistically.

Harry would have none of it. He shook his head, not taking the bait. He knew Dudley would chase away all of his potential friends, faster than a cat chases a mouse. In fact, the rumors the Dursleys had spread through the neighborhood have just begun to reach the school and students. The likelihood of anyone approaching Harry with thoughts of friendship was as likely as his uncle Vernon giving him a cake for his birthday.

Matthew decided to take the initiative, walking to Harry, tugging his brother along. When he reached the tearful boy, he wrapped his arms around the trembling frame, feeling tears slip down his face. Alfred tried to keep a straight face; tears weren't heroic at all! But today he wasn't feeling very heroic, and as such, the he made no effort to stop the tears that formed at his eyes.

It was clear to anyone that over the years they spent together, the three boys had developed a very close friendship.

"D-Don't worry. Wh-When I'm gone, you have to be the hero! You can be the hero until I come back, right?" Alfred said, the other two boys eyes widening slightly. It was always surprising when Alfred actually stepped down from his hero position.

It was true though; Harry had what seemed like a repressed fire within him; despite his rather quiet and shy demeanour. It showed once when Alfred declared that he would be the hero and Matthew and Harry would be his backup. Harry had complied in the end, but Matthew remembered the shaggy-haired boy put up a bit of verbal resistance, suggesting they at least take turns being the hero all the while looking rather tense, like he wanted to protest with more than just timid suggestion but held back.

Harry nodded; "Y-Yeah…" He said, even though he felt little desire to at the moment. In a sense; these boys were his heroes, not the other way around. They made his day slightly more bearable. With them gone, then what was left?

Matthew frowned; frantically rubbing at his eyes to stop his tears. Someone had to be strong right? "We-We'll definitely meet again though. We have to!" He said, trying to follow his brothers example and stay positive.

Alfred agreed; "Yeah! We will. Even if it takes a thousand years!"

"I-I really hope it doesn't take a thousand years." Harry replied shakily, also trying to quell his sobs. Not a single eye was dry, but as Alfred continued on about the many places they could meet again, (Maybe on the moon! Or on Mars? Oh hey, what about America?!) Harry and Matthew couldn't help but smile.

"But-But what if we're all grown up and don't know its us?" Harry asked, just as Matthew suggested Canada.

"Uh… Oh! You- You still have that button right?" Alfred asked, snapping his fingers (Or trying at least; he still had to get the hang of that).

Harry nodded. How could he not? It was the first thing anyone had ever "gifted" him, as he put it.

"Then, keep it with you! That way if you ever walk by us, you can show it to us and we'll recognize it, eh?" Matthew suggested, finishing Alfred's idea with his own input.

Harry regarded the two boys with wide eyes, nodding. "O-Okay. I can do that." he said, sniffling. He could see Matthew and Alfred's father approaching. He knew he was coming to take her boys away and felt his eyes fill with tears once again; only just after he thought he quelled them.

If Uncle Vernon wanted Harry out of the way; he would push him off on the Williams-Jones family, of which Amelia and Mark didn't seem to mind one bit. They were a very kind couple, doing fun things with them such as teaching the boys how to bake pancake-cookies and identify different jet-trails in the sky.

They were the parents Harry only wished he could have, but right now, he couldn't help but feel a small sense of hatred towards them and even towards Matthew and Alfred, for leaving and taking away his only source of happiness in his dreary life.

"Boys, it's time to go. Have you said your goodbyes?" Mark asked, kneeling down and looking at the three with sympathetic eyes. The twins nodded, Matthew sniffling and Alfred looking grim as they turned to their father.

"Alright, then get to the car so mommy can buckle you in." Mark replied, motioning to the car behind him and watching as the boys gave Harry one last hug before walking away.

Harry let the tears fall freely down his cheeks as he watched Alfred and Matthew slowly enter the car. Mark was still beside Harry though, and without warning he tugged Harry into a hug.

Too stunned to protest; mind unable to truly register that his friends really were going, and that was really their last goodbye, Harry allowed himself to be held by the strong arms. Though he winced automatically before relaxing in the hold. It wasn't Uncle Vernon's arms; it was okay. He told himself as he allowed a sob to escape his lips.

"I know you must hate us for taking your friends Harry-" Mark whispered. "-and I'm truly sorry. But please, don't blame the boys. You can blame me and even Amelia, but I don't want your reunion to be started off on the wrong foot, eh?"

"Y-You mean we'll see each other again?" Harry stuttered out, voice muffled by Mark's shoulder. From behind them, the sound of a car horn reached their ears.

"Hurry up Mark, we want to get there on time, right?" Amelia called from the car window.

At that, Mark sighed, standing up and releasing the boy; ruffling his hair. "To be honest, I don't know, eh? I just know that if it does, wouldn't you rather feel happy to see them than angry?"

Harry nodded, thinking it over. That didn't really make him feel any better.

-And yet, it kind of did. For now at least.

"I-I guess…"

"Great. Then I guess it's about time we go, eh? Take care Harry." Mark called, walking to the car with a wave. Harry watched until the car was just a tiny speck in the distance. He stood there for hours, as though holding on to the unlikely event that the car would return and it's occupants saying "Silly, we're only joking!"

Of course, such a thing did not happen, no matter how much Harry wished.

Only when he heard aunt Petunia calling him did he finally turn away, rubbing a final tear from his eyes.

* * *

.:.:.:3 year timeskip:.:.:.

Severus Snape walked in a fast pace, annoyed at the world. How dare that old coot send him on errand runs? He remembered:

"Severus," the senile coot said, flashing his twinkling eyes like no tomorrow.

_He hated those irritating twinkles, the coot was at least 150 years old, if not more! The coot should be sombre and wise, not dressed like a hypounicorn addict getting ready for a gay concert ball! If the old man was going to dress like an idiot, he should at least LOSE THE TWINKLES!_

Dumbledore continued, "I have a favor to ask of you."

Snape glared.

"Minerva made an error in calculating how many muggle borns to visit this year. Could you go to one house and explain to them about the wizarding world?"

Snape glared harder. He snarled, "Aren't there other teachers around Albus? I do not want to see irritating brats sooner than I have to."

Dumbledore dropped the jovial tone and said seriously, "Severus, you know that the other teachers are too far away for me to contact. The only ones who remain at Hogwarts are you and Minerva."

_Merlin's saggy left balls, he was a potions master, not an owl! He was busy enough restocking the whole infirmary._

Severus glided out, hissing, "Fine."

_Why did Minerva have to make a mistake?_

He apparated to the muggle address that the headmaster gave him, stomped to the front door and breathed deeply.

_He was going to go in, face the idiotic muggles and go back to his peaceful potions lab. _

He knocked on the door.

As soon as his fist slammed on the door, a small boy crashed into him.

The boy gasped at the impact, looking up at the pale man and backing up a step as dark eyes glared at him.

"S-Sorry." He stuttered out, feeling slightly intimidated by the coal-black eyes. "D-Didn't see ya there!"

Snape sneered down at the boy and snarled, "Control yourself."

Alfred's eye twitched, opening his mouth to retort something along the lines of "Well you're not so nice yourself, meanie." but before he could say anything to insult this odd man, the door opened.

"-Alfred, did you forget your keys again..." A soft voice, barely over a whisper called from the doorway, causing two heads to turn; the conflict momentarily forgotten. Standing in the doorway was a small boy, nearly identical to the one that just crashed into the potions master. He looked at Alfred with apprehension before his eyes turned to rest on Snape. A small squeak came from his lips and Alfred quickly hurried over to his brother to both console and protect him from this pallid stranger.

Snape's eyebrow twitched, staring at the two identical boys in front of him. He was reminded of the Weasley twins. "Are your parents... home?" he grinded out. _He couldn't yell at them, throw them in the dungeons, or give them detentions with Flich, yet... Twins irritated him. _

Matthew didn't say a word as the tall man stared them down; he looked to Alfred nervously. Should they trust him? Alfred shared the same look, though more suspicious than intimidated. The raven-haired man just showed up on their doorstep wearing odd clothes and a rather unpleasant demeanor... Maybe they shouldn't let him in?

Just as Alfred made up his mind to slam the door shut and tell Matthew to go call the cops, his mother called from the kitchen.

"Boys, would you hurry and come inside? There's a draft coming in."

"Bu-But mom! There's a strange man at our door." Matthew called back, seeming to snap from his stupor at the sound of their mother's familiar voice. At this, their mother stopped cleaning the dishes and peered out from the kitchen.

"Pardon? A strange man?" She said, somewhat frantically, gasping in surprise when her eyes fell upon the dark-clothed man standing in front of her children.

Snape's cheeks reddened slightly, but as a long time death eater spy, he didn't expose any more emotion. Blankly he said, "Madam," he inclined his head towards the woman, "I am Professor Snape, from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your sons," His eyebrow twitched again staring at the small boy who bumped into him, "are wizards."

The boy's mother stood in the kitchen doorway for a moment, stiff as a board as this Professor Snape, addressed her. Within three strides, she was standing right behind her children, tugging them behind her as she readied herself to forcibly eject this loony from their home. Well, crazy nutjobs like this come in all shapes and sizes.

"I-I see... Matthew, Alfred, will you boys please go up to your room?" She said, using a serious tone that she rarely ever used. Both boys nodded, hurrying up the nearby stairs to the second floor. When their mother used that kind of tone, they knew it would be a mistake to disobey.

As soon as they reached the top step however, Alfred tugged his brother back and crouched low, just barely able to see the dark tips of Professor Snape's cloak, leaning forwards to listen in.

With her boy's safely upstairs, their mother turned to face Snape, eyes fierce. "Now then... Let me tell you one thing mister." Her mouth turned into a snarl, a stance matching that of a mother bear protecting her cubs. "I don't know which asylum or prison you managed to escape from, but if you think that you can be a second-rate pedophile and use such blasphemous lies to reel in my sons for your strange and-" she motioned to his oddly-clothed body "-emo-gothic purposes, you've got another thing coming."

She took a step forwards, brandishing the wooden spoon she had been recently cleaning until she was interrupted by this lunatic. "So I advise you to turn around and march out of here back to your prison before I take this cooking utensil and use it to cause so much bodily harm to you, you only wish my husband was here with his power tools." she finished, hissing. Her face was only inches from his now and despite his magical abilities to blow her back ten feet, something about the look she gave him said that even the use of a forbidden spell would be nothing compared to what she was prepared to do to protect her children.

_First Dumbledore, then the twins, and now the woman. What was wrong with his day? Did Merlin hate him?_

Beyond annoyed and wondering what "emo" meant, he said in a blank tone, using Occlumency to his full extent to get rid of every irritating emotion he was feeling, "I am not insane. I am the most respected Potions Master in the wizarding world." He whipped out his wand. "Would you like proof _madame_?" Severus stressed on the word, silently telling the woman that he thought she was mad.

Amelia crossed her arms; in the thirty-five years she had lived she had never met someone as crazy as this man. _Well, maybe that one time at the beach when her teen friends got a little bit high... But that's not the point!_ "Alright, you got twenty seconds. If I'm not convinced, that stick of yours is goin' in places where the sun don't shine. Capiche?" She said, her southern accent coming out the shorter her patience got.

Feeling angry for some reason (aka. the disbelieving muggle in front of him) he pointed at a nearby rock and spelled a silent blasting spell.

**_"BOOM!"_** A huge crater formed in the middle of the lawn. Debris of small grains of rock, tufts of grass, and dust rained down from the explosion. Snape silently smirked. He hadn't expected the blast to be so strong, but his anger got the best of him. It was an _**accident**_.

Amelia's eyes widened, well, that was rather impressive. She would of course, have voiced rather jubilantly, perhaps even asked how such a trick was performed... If the giant crater was not in the middle of her yard. As such, her expression was one of complete anger. Opening her mouth to tell the crazy "wizard" to take his "magic" and perhaps use it to "vanish" or better yet finally use the spoon for something other than cooking. (after all she did need a new wooden spoon.) At the exact same time, Alfred came running down the stairs, followed by Matthew, ruining her chance. Both boys had wide eyes, clearly having witnessed the large explosion; from a safe distance of course.

"Wooooah! that was so cool!" Alfred said, Matthew nodding in agreement, eyes wide and clearly awed. "Do it again! Do it again!" he shouted, no longer intimidated by the odd man but rather amazed.

"A-Al, I don't think he will do it again if you h-hound him like that." Matthew said timidly, silently sharing his brothers desire to see such an explosive spectacle again. What could he say; it was really cool!

"Awh, he'll do it. Right mister Snap?" Alfred asked, turning to look at the man in the doorway expectantly. He hadn't exactly heard the right name from ten feet above. His ears could only pick up so much...

Snape blinked. In all his years of teaching, no student, not even the most idiotic of Gryffindors had ever mistaken his name for "Snap." He regained his senses and coldly replied, "My name is Professor Snape, not Snap. Unless your brain has such a small capacity that you cannot remember my name, which I am sure is the case, you will," he said slowly, emphasizing each syllable, "Remember it. Or else, you will find yourself with a detention every single day until you remember my _**correct**_ name. In addition, I do not perform magic according to your whims and wishes just because you are a spoiled child."

He turned to the woman and thrust out a letter. "This is for your..." he stopped himself on time, he almost said brats, "children. The muggle guide book is included in the letter. Most muggleborns prefer having a teacher explain more about the wizarding world, but as I can see, I am clearly not wanted." He turned, billowing his cape and walking in a fast pace to get away from the crazy mother and her idiotic sons. He had things to do and other places to be; anything would be better than staying another minute with these monkeys and their mother bear.

Amelia huffed, taking the things from the professor, rolling her eyes. _Might have to burn it later. _She thought before looking down at it. It looked rather official... Perhaps bring it up with Mark and then decide. He could have at least filled the hole he left if he was so "magical".

Alfred and Matthew watched the weird guy start to walk away, rather put out that they didn't get to see other things explode. It would have been real nice if that magical professor guy Snap- (It's Snape, eh...) had stayed a few minutes longer. "Well, maybe next time, huh?" Alfred called as said professor left.

"Well, don't mind the crater boys. Mark did mention he was thinking of getting a pool anyways." Amelia said, making certain that the peculiar man was out of sight before looking down at her children and ushering them back inside the house. Yes, she would have to bring up the "guidebook" with Mark later. He would know what to do. "Oh, and no desert. I told you to go upstairs and lock your doors." She added.

"What? But-But the pancakes!" Matthew cried, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Hah! Sucks to be you, bro!" Alfred snickered, knowing how attached to the fluffy cakes his brother was.

"This also means no ice cream either, Alfred." Amelia added, walking back to the kitchen.

"Noooooooo!" Two ten-year-old boys' anguished cries could be heard all the way down the street.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_Hello again! This is Serene~ Thanks for coming back for chapter two and if you're a new reader, then hey, thanks for checking the fic out. I'm not too sure how muggle-born wizards and witches learn of Hogwarts, but Enraged had some ideas which we incorporated in this chapter. I must admit though, if I was a normal muggle, I'd look at Snape like he was insane. Thus is Amelia's reaction. _

_For the one reviewer who asked about England and France, I guess this is your answer. For now. Don't worry though, I plan to have them make an appearance along with other characters if we can. You'll just have to see. ;)_

_Hehe, my Author's notes are always long. Thanks for followers, faves and reviewers~ I love reading them in the email inbox. Reviews are welcome, flames in the form of constructive criticism are also welcome, and have a great week!_

**Hello, this is Enraged! Thank you for reading chapter two. Serene and I had a lot of fun with Severus and Amelia. I have to admit Serene, that I would probably look at Amelia as if she was crazy too. I wonder what would happen if the Weasley twins attempted to introduce muggles into the wizarding world... (If anyone has suggestions, write them in the review thingy ma-gig!) But I'm pretty sure there would be chaos... a lot of it. **

**Anyway, thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing our fic. I really appreciate it! **


	3. 3: Anywhere But Here

**_NOTE: The previous note continues to apply~ Another thing to note is [SPOILERS]. If you haven't read all seven books, this story was written with the thought that the reader has read all seven books. In this chapter, a few things revealed in the past book are referred to *though not too detailed* and it would probably come as a bit of a shock if you haven't read far into the Harry Potter series. Just a forewarning; please don't get mad! Make sure to take this into account wen reading the fic; we don't want to take away from your overall Harry Potter experience!_**

**_Author(s?) Disclaimer:_**

_(Serene) - We don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. It'd be nice, but even then I think I'd ruin the good story, so It's best I don't ever own it ( ^w^)_

* * *

Harry woke up as his internal clock went off. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he dressed quickly. He did not want to be late cooking their breakfast. The last time he did... Uncle Vernon used his belt. Not that his Uncle used anything other than the belt after his ninth birthday after pulling a muscle punching him. He wasn't sure which he preferred more: his uncle's fists or belt. The belt had a tendency to make him bleed, but Uncle Vernon's fists sometimes broke his bones.

Silently, he opened his cupboard and tiptoed to the kitchen. There, he spotted Aunt Petunia in the dining room. He stared at her, wondering if his own mother would treat him like his Aunt and Uncle did because he was a freak.

Aunt Petunia screeched, spotting the disheveled boy in the doorway, "Start making breakfast! I don't take care of you so that you can laze about like your drunken parents, freak!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," he replied meekly. Inside however; he was ranting. _At least my drunk parents were better than you! You don't do anything but gossip and backstab your small group of "friends." _he thought as he prepared platefuls and platefuls of bacon, eggs, grilled cheese sandwiches, and salads for Dudley, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia.

He tried not to look at the food while he cooked. If he did, he was sure that he would attempt to steal a bite. The hollow feeling of his stomach was killing him; he hadn't eaten for days. Unfortunately, he couldn't steal anything because Aunt Petunia was staring at him intently with her hawk like eyes. He did not want to be punished if she caught him eating their food.

As he set the table, his gigantic Uncle and cousin lumbered down the stairs, sending vibrations through the ground. Half asleep, they sat down around the dining room and rapidly started to shove food in their mouths. Aunt Petunia joined them, eating slower and smaller portions.

"Freak!" Vernon bellowed, spraying bits and pieces of bacon and eggs on Harry's face, "Get the mail!"

Dudley laughed at Harry's misfortune. He chanted, pointing at the boy, "Freak, Freak, Freak...!"

Aunt Petunia smiled at her "Duddykin's" cuteness.

Harry, disgusted that there were pieces of spittle and small chunks of food on his face, but relieved that he didn't have to see his "family" eat the meal (Seeing his Uncle and Dudley shoving down food like pigs was simply horrid), scurried to the mail slot in the door while wiping the goo off with his shirt sleeve. He quickly picked up the mail and scanned through it. His eyebrows shot up. There was a letter addressed to his cupboard.

_**Mr. H. Potter**_

_**Cupboard under the Stairs**_

_**Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging, Surrey**_

Calculatingly, he stared at the letter. Would he show his Uncle the letter? He shook his head. No, he couldn't, he knew how his Uncle acted. Anything that he, Harry, found precious was destroyed. He needed to hide it. He stared at the letter once more.

He quickly walked back to the living room, dropping the letter casually into his cupboard. Nobody entered his closet because Uncle Vernon and Dudley couldn't fit in it and Aunt Petunia was scared of spiders. Not that his Aunt, Uncle, and Dudley would ever lower themselves to enter his cupboard anyway. It was the perfect place.

His day carried on normally, if not slower than usual. He cleaned the whole house, cooked lunch and dinner, hid from Dudley and his gang, stole some scraps out of the garbage bin, ate whatever his Aunt gave him and tried to stay out of trouble from Uncle Vernon. He wanted to see the contents of the letter badly. Did he have other relatives who wanted to adopt him? If they did, they couldn't be as bad as the Dursley's, could they? He couldn't wait to open his letter. He hoped that the letter would contain some sign; some clue, to take him away from this wretched place.

* * *

When Uncle Vernon came back from work, Harry's day was finally over. He had finished all his chores and was fed a meager amount of moldy food from Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon, as always, shoved him into the cupboard and locked him up so that he wouldn't "steal or damage," anything. As if he could damage their precious decorations as much as Dudley did. His cousin loved to play the game of "destroy an object and blame it on Harry".

Harry heard the last bedroom door shut and he knew that everybody was asleep. He stayed still, gazing at the cobwebbed ceiling of his cupboard. He had to stay silent for a few minutes to make sure that none of his relatives were awake.

When he was sure that they were asleep, he turned on the small light attached to the ceiling of his cupboard. The light was dim, but it was enough to read the words written in the letter.

Hands sweaty and excitement coursing through his veins, he closed his eyes and slowly ripped the wax seal off. He withdrew the letter with trembling hands and began to read.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL****of****WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. **

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Harry stared at the letter. Witchcraft and Wizardry? Owl? Wasn't that the freaky stuff that uncle always hated; the things that he was always punished for? He wasn't the only freak in the world?

Instead of the happiness he had expected at reading the letter, uncertainty coursed through him. Was Dudley playing a prank? No, he couldn't have, Dudley didn't know how to write in cursive and he was too stupid to create anything this inventive.

Harry bit his lip, he wasn't sure what to do. Should he reply to the letter or destroy it? He didn't even have an owl, what was he supposed to do with it?

He searched below his broken cot and found what he was looking for. Bringing it close to his heart, he tried to find the comfort he always felt when holding it close. It did and he felt a bit safer. In his hand was a blue-and-red button, the one he had received from long ago friends Alfred and Matthew. He wished they were with him to help him decide what to do.

Then, he noticed a second letter.

**First-year students will require:**

**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**Once plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

***Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. **

**All students should have...**

The words on the letter blurred as Harry's eyes filled with tears. The hope he had for the first time in two years was crushed like a fly. Even if all the "freaky stuff" the Dursley family hated was true, he'd never have the money to afford it. The Dursleys would spend extra money on him when Hell froze over.

He stared blankly at the letter, tears streaming down his cheeks, doing nothing and thinking about nothing. There was nothing to hope for in the first place. He dropped the button as a sense of numb hopelessness filled his body. He would never go to the school, just like how he would never see his friends. After all, he'd always been unlucky. What chance was there for him?

Silently, he curled up and fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that, until his life finally ended.

* * *

_.:.:Timeskip to July 31__st__:.:._

"Severus," Dumbledore said gravely, "I have something of great importance for you."

Snape did not answer, he stared at the old man. He hoped that the "great importance" was nothing like the letter delivering that he had to do.

Dumbledore sighed, "Harry hasn't replied to his letter and I need somebody to ask him why he hasn't, convince him to come to Hogwarts and then take him to buy his school supplies."

The assignment was worse than his previous assignment. Severus's face reddened, "You expect me to "pick-up" and "shop" with," he spat, "Potter's spawn?"

"Severus," Dumbledore interjected, but Snape was faster.

"I have delivered the letter to the crazy woman as you have asked," Snape's voice rose steadily, "I have brewed the entire stock of potions for Pomfery and I have my own projects to work on. I have no patience nor the time to deal with Potter's spoiled brat!"

Snape opened his mouth to continue, but Dumbledore shouted, "Severus!" and magic crackled around them. Severus fell silent. Even if the old man was 150 years old, he had great power.

Dumbledore continued, "He's Lilly's child." Silence permeated the room. Dumbledore added, "-you promised me."

Snape clenched his jaw and his heart dropped at the reminder of his... past, present and future unrequited love. His ten foot under love. He snapped back,"Can you not send McGonagall?"

"I fear that if I send Minerva," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled to the max extent, "Harry may get, as you would call it, "a big head." Minerva favored James and Lily far more than the average teacher. Other teachers may have the same doting actions, after all, Harry is the hero of the wizarding world. But you, Severus, will keep a level head until the very end, will you not? "

Snape swore violently inside his head. Why in the (BLEEP)ing (BLEEP) did he have to go to the (BLEEP)ing boy's house and do (BLEEP)ing (BLEEP)? He swore some more at the hidden amusement in the old man's eyes.

The (BLEEP)ing old bastard was a snake in lion's clothing. He could not refuse the old man's request now. He wanted the brat to be as miserable as possible, not develop a big head. However, in doing so, he would be in Hell at the same time, seeing the reminder, the failure, and the shame of his love and mistake. He tried one last time to get out of his predicament, he asked, "Why me?"

Dumbledore stared at Severus with innocent twinkling eyes and batted his eyelashes

Severus cringed.

Then, with barely concealed sniggers, Albus snorted out, "Because I said so."

Dumbfounded, Snape stared at Dumbledore one last time before he left without another word. Severus was sure that the old man was up to something, but he could never guess what.

Dumbledore thought to himself as Snape left, 'I'm so hip! Those young ones really do know how to win an arguement.'

* * *

.:.:Meanwhile at the Dursley's:.:.

The Dursley's were annoyed at the boy named Harry Potter, especially Vernon Dursley. For some reason, the boy had lost all emotion and vigor a month prior and they could not get the boy to do anything. Usually a beating or two would scare the boy into doing his work faster, but now, nothing Vernon did could make the boy move.

Vernon even resorted to breaking the boy's arm. The boy screamed and cried, but didn't resist. He laid there limply, succumbing to his fate. Finally, the Dursley's had enough of the boy. The boy couldn't even do his chores properly anymore. They left him alone, completely alone. Petunia fed him once every three days to keep the boy alive so that the child care adoption center continued to provide money for the boy, but did not bother interacting with the freak anymore.

Harry could care less of what happened to him anymore. There was no force that drove him to wake up every morning to cook his relatives dinner. There was no drive to do the chores around the house and receive Dudley's taunting as he worked. There was no point. Life was meaningless. The sooner he died, the better. He wasn't ever going to escape his fate of being with the Dursley's unless he ran away. But what good would running away from his Aunt's and Uncle's house be but more pain and misery? He didn't have money, he didn't have friends he could ask for help, he didn't even have a single thing that he owned (Dudley's clothes didn't count, he was forced to wear them), except for the damned button that... Matthew and Alfred had given him. What good was a button?

As usual, Harry woke early in the morning as his internal clock went off. The one thing he couldn't avoid was waking up at six o'clock in the morning. He could never fall back to sleep thanks to the Dursley's "training." He stared at the spiders on the ceiling. He absent-mindedly wondered if he could make them explode with his freakiness.

It was Sunday, which meant that after the Dursleys were done eating their breakfast, they would have "family time." They sat around the telly, eating and munching constantly on something they could reach while watching stupid comedy shows. Once upon a time, Harry would have been very upset that he couldn't be in their family time, but now he remained indifferent. He walked out of his closet pocketing the red-blue button. For some reason, he remained attached to the thing, even if it were useless. Even if it were a reminder that he had no future.

He walked into the garden and sat behind the tree. Plopping down, he lied back and stared at the clouds. One looked like a dragon and the other looked like a pig, remarkably similar to Dudley's face. He watched it slowly pass by and dissolve into another shape.

He continued watching clouds forming and dissolving. He wondered how much better human society could be if problems could dissolve like clouds. Hours passed.

His silence was disturbed when a loud "Crack!" sounded and a dour pale man wearing black suddenly appeared on the Dursley's lawn. Harry rubbed his eyes, he could have sworn that the man had appeared out of thin air. Was this more of his "freakiness?" Or was he finally going mad?

The man instantly noticed Harry and gave him the sort of look Harry received from the teachers that Vernon talked to. The despising, deprecating looks created because of the false stories heard about him. Harry knew the man's type.

Harry ignored the man. Usually, he would've walked away, intimidated by the glare, but today was one of those days. He couldn't have cared if he died. There was nothing that he could lose. He ignored the stranger, watching another cloud dissolve.

However, he jumped when the man shouted, "Potter!" He stared at the man, none of the teachers called him with his last name. His Uncle never told any of his teachers his last name telling them that his last name was some kind of taboo.

The stranger continued, stalking towards Harry, "I should have realized," he mocked, "The famous Harry Potter must have been too busy to reply to his letter watching clouds."

Harry was confused, the stranger must've mistaken him. He was not famous. If he were, he would be infamous. He was rumored as the most retarded boy in the neighborhood. Harry remained silent as he processed rest of the sentence. A letter? Was the man talking about the letter he had received? If the man was truly magical, than, the man should have realized that he was too poor to attend the school. He asked, "Are you talking about the letter I received addressed to my cupboard?"

The snarl on the stranger's lips vanished. The man stared at Harry

_Cupboard?_ The question echoed in Severus's mind again and again. The letter was addressed to where the student slept in. The boy who lived slept in a cupboard? Petunia wouldn't. She wouldn't. She loved Lilly before. The hate wouldn't run this deep, _would it_? Severus drew the conclusion that the boy was faking the address. The boy wanted more attention. As he believed his words, anger flooded him. The boy who was a pain in the ass made him come all the way here and did not have the decency to tell the truth. Now towering above Potter's body on the ground, he snarled, "Potter! Tell me the truth now, I am sick of your lies. Why did you not reply to your letter."

What lie did he tell, Harry wondered, staring up into the man's black, bottomless eyes. He figured that if the man was the type he knew, the man would not listen to him. The best way to deal with men like this was to reply to the man's questions that he could understand. He said softly, "I didn't have any money to buy any of the school books to attend the school."

Severus was incredulous. Did the boy expect him to believe his lies? The Potter family was one of the richest family in the wizarding world. Including all the money donated into the Potter bank after the fall of the Dark Lord, Potter could live off the money for centuries. Was the boy making fun of him?

Harry watched the stranger's face turning red to puce. Why was the man getting angry? He only told the truth.

"Money?" Severus seethed, stalking towards Harry. "Did you think that your pathetic lie would ever work?"

The man thought he was lying about his money situation? The man thought that he gave up his only chance to be free from this horrid place was a lie? The emotions that he hadn't felt in his indifference started rushing in. Feeling angry like never before, he shouted, red tinging his cheeks, "I'm not lying! The Dursley's won't pay for the "freak!""

"How dare you Potter!" Snape roared, his right hand clenching around his wand in an effort not to curse the wretched boy. "How dare you continue to lie to me. You are one of the richest families in the wizarding world."

Was this some sort of sick joke? Harry wondered. He was fed and clothed the cheapest materials possible and was made to work like a slave for living here. He shouted back, "If I'm so rich why do I live like a …"

He wasn't able to complete his sentence as the front door slammed open. Vernon's massive frame appeared in the doorway as the man bellowed, "Shut up, you freak! We are trying to have our family time and ignore your pathetic existence."

Harry became quiet. Even if he didn't care about life, he didn't want to induce his Uncle's anger. His rebellion with a broken arm was enough. His arm still wasn't fixed. He didn't like pain. Besides, his uncle was right, he was a freak, he wasn't ever wanted.

Vernon glared at Harry through his piggy eyes. Then noticed the stranger on his lawn and swiveled his nonexistent neck to face the stranger. "Who the ruddy hell are you?"

Snape murdered the fat man in his mind. He replied coldly, "I am Professor Snape from Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry, Mr. Dursley. I am here to ask why Potter," he spat at the name "Potter" and pointed at Harry, "hasn't replied to his letter."

Vernon turned white. Trembling quite noticeably, he stepped back inside his house with as much agility as a panicked fat man could, jarring his hips on the door frame. He spared one last frantic look at the man and Harry before slamming the front door shut. Locks could be heard clicking as the bolts slid in place. Inside, Snape and Harry could hear, "Petunia! Those people; the freaks are here!" A shrill voice replied, "Get Dudley upstairs, I'll deal with them." A stomping noise was heard and the door slammed open.

Severus wondered if he could live while feeling as much anger as he was feeling without the help of Occlumency. The man called him a freak. The same name his loving "father" had called him while beating him and his mother black and blue. Smoldering inside, he looked at the horse like woman's face that appeared in the doorway.

He smirked. "Petunia," he said with venom, "Nice to see you again."

"Snape?" Petunia replied with equal venom, "You! You're that Snape boy from," she said in disgust, "Spinner's End!" She looked like she swallowed a lemon, making it quite clear to the man and boy standing on her lawn that she was not happy to see either of them. Then, a cruel light entered her eyes. She asked sweetly, " What happened your beggar clothes? Did you finally decide to change your fashion?"

Snape's smirk vanished. A red haze filled his vision in his anger. The woman didn't understand anything about destitution. "And you married a pig of a husband I see." He said tauntingly with an icy smirk, "Not like you could've done better."

Petunia's face reddened. "What do you want?" She snapped. "Your disgusting love," she sneered, "My freak of a sister, is dead!"

"Lilly was never a freak." Snape said coldly, "If anyone is, it's you Petunia. She was better than you ever were."

Sitting up, Harry gazed at the stranger in awe. He'd never heard anyone defending his mother. He'd never heard anyone insulting his aunt either. Even if the man's personality was much to be desired, he couldn't be that bad. Harry could even forgive the man for thinking that he wasn't poor, but only if the man apologized.

Petunia smirked. "At least I wasn't murdered."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Murdered?! You told me my mum and dad died in a car crash!" Harry's mind buzzed in trying to comprehend Petunia's words.

Snape purpled. His Lily, dieing in a muggle car crash? "Lily died fighting the Dark Lord," he said with hatred. At himself and the idiocy of Petunia.

Petunia's face soured. "That was a lie, you freak. She and her husband were murdered by-" she indicated at Snape, "-his kind, because she was incompetent."

Harry felt his emotions, bubbling and boiling. The whole time he had lived with his Aunt and Uncle, they had told him lies.

"My mum/Lily was not incompetent!" Both Harry and Snape shouted simultaneously. Snape took out his wand and pointed it at Petunia. "I have no restrictions now to cause you damage. Do not utter Lily's name with your filthy muggle mouth."

Harry glared hatefully at his aunt.

Petunia shrunk back behind the door, afraid of Snape's anger. She wasn't frightened of her freak of a nephew, but the man, she knew, actually knew magic.

"That door," Snape sneered, "will not protect you against my magic."

Petunia's voice shook slightly as she screeched, "What do you want?"

"I need Potter here to come with me. Dumbledore ordered me to," Snape said scathingly as if the words burned him, "help him," he looked at the boy with such a glare that Harry flinched, "buy his Hogwarts supplies."

"Take him then, we never wanted him." Petunia spat, "He's useless. And we are not going to pay for his freak school supplies."

Harry clenched his fist so hard that the nails were breaking the skin of his palm. They'd called him useless, they'd called him every derogating name ever known, but they had never openly tried to pawn him off. Somehow, even though he hated his relatives, their opinions mattered, their actions hurt.

"You don't need to." Snape snapped back, whirling around, not noticing that his charge was close to tears, billowing his black coat. He commanded, "Follow."

Harry did and he didn't look back to see the scathing looks his Aunt sent him. As he followed the stranger, he absentmindedly wondered if following strangers was okay if they claimed to know your parents.

He did not trust the stranger, but he felt that the stranger, though anything really, was the better alternative compared to his Aunt and Uncle.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_Welcome back! This is Serene~ __Hooray! The third chapter is on time~ This chapter is all Enraged's work. I'll write more next chapter! *Which is one of my favorite chapters ;)*_

___I was just checking our story status and realizing how many kind followers we now have after only two chapters. Also, eight reviews! Even one makes me a happy mochi~ Thank you kind readers! To be honest though, I can't believe these people like the story so much that over twenty people have followed it already. It's a heavenly surprise~ Reviews are loved and constructive criticism is welcomed~ _

___Now to answer some questions we got! ____Yes there is planned slash *For those who don't know, slash means "Same-sex romance" At least in my definition.* . But only one pairing is planned (non-explicit. Rating won't change.) *It's a Hetalia pairing. Enraged has her own plans for Harry Potter and his friends, of which I cannot disclose unless she wills it.* Whether or not there will be any more *specifically slash* is up to how the story progresses. Nonetheless though, it will not be immediate. In fact, I have my own special plans for how it's going to work out, but even I don't know how far it will progress in this specific story. (^_^ ) That being said, I'm afraid I cannot give you a definite answer to the question just yet. You'll have to keep reading~ _

___Despite this, I understand if this possibility may dissuade some people from continuing to read this fic, so to them I say, thanks for reading!_

___The other question I will let Enraged explain, seeing as she's the one who will mostly deal with Harry Potter and his comrades._

_Thank you everyone for sticking to the story! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and we'll see you next week!_

**Hello! This is Enraged, unlike Serene, I will not write as long of a response as she did. **

**For the Harry Potter part, there will be no slash, I'm sorry. There's probably not going to be much romance either, this is mostly in Serene's department since I'm not used to writing romance at all. I'm mostly into violence, action, and all the exciting stuff. I might try if I change my mind, but its highly unlikely. ****For Hermione and Ron, I can't tell you. It will probably ruin our story for you. But you will probably see their development with Harry within the next five chapters. ****As you read this please consider either clicking the favorite/follow button or writing something in the review box. We will message back or post the answers to your questions for the next chapter. **

**Thank you all for reading our fic! Have a great day!**

_You know... Your response is still considered long. ( ._. )..._

**Meh. :P**


	4. 4: A Glimmer of Hope - A Fateful Reunion

**Disclaimer:**

_(Serene) - We don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter, although I do own a jar of peaches~ *onnom* (.w. )__  
_

**__****(Enraged) -** I do not own Harry Potter although I would love to own Severus Snape.

* * *

Harry felt sick. The stranger, apparently named Mr. Snap, grabbed hold of his arm in one of the abandoned streets and transported them to a pub in London called the "Leaky Cauldron." Although it was cool that they were able to appear at a different place any second; wizard transportation sucked. His guts felt like it was squeezed, stretched, and mashed up while being burned. He wanted to throw up.

"Wa...what was that?" Harry asked, slightly green in the face.

"Apparition," Severus replied. He studied the boy. The boy stared back.

"Okay..." Harry trailed off, not sure what they were doing here. Then, remembering the most important question he wanted to ask, he blurted, "Can I go?"

Severus glared at the boy, "Go where?"

"To Hogwarts." Harry whispered.

Snape glared at Harry. "Yes, Potter," he hissed. "I don't care whether you want to go or not. You will attend Hogwarts. You have caused me enough trouble as it is. You are a spoiled, horrible, brat who..."

Harry didn't listen to Severus as the man trailed on. His eyes unfocused. He could go to the magical world. He could go meet new people who haven't heard how horrible he is. He could get away from the Dursleys! He even had a lot of money according to the man.

He wanted to cry tears of relief. To scream; run even, until he was panting for breath. His leg twitched. He used his unbroken arm to steady the leg. He quietly told himself, "control." There was no good in showing himself in a bad light to the man who already seemed to hate him.

Painfully, he squashed down the hope he felt again. Hope was truly an evil thing, it kept trying to ruin him. Last time he had hoped... He didn't like the results.

He nodded at the man's words in a lucid state as he had often done with the Dursleys when ignoring their particularly vicious words. Compared to his Aunt and Uncle, the man's tirade was nothing.

* * *

"... cause nothing but trouble, just like your father." Severus finished.

The boy didn't respond at all. Shocked, Severus studied the Potter replica. If it were James Potter, he would have screamed bloody murder. But this boy didn't. The way Potter responded to him was more of... himself.

Slightly frightened, he mentally tried to shake the thought away.

Unfortunately, at that moment, the boy turned his uncertain green eyes met his black ones. Severus had to remind himself to breathe. The brat had the exact same eyes as Lilly but- the boy's eyes looked slightly different. They were jaded, not sparkling like Lily's eyes always were. The boy... he had the same look as he did in the mirror.

'_No he isn't the same!_' Severus screamed inside his head.

Albus wouldn't have allowed Harry's relatives to abuse the boy if the relatives hated the boy, Potter had enough money sent to the relatives to be spoiled for the rest of his life.

His inner voice told him, '_He flinched from you. He has ratty clothes. His Aunt and Uncle called him a freak and don't want the boy to go to school. Petunia hated the boy, you could see it in her eyes. The boy even followed you, you who hates the name Potter, instead of his relatives. What more evidence do you want?_'

He ignored the voice.

"What do you know about the magical world Potter?" Severus asked coolly, trying to take his mind off what ever it was trying to insinuate.

"Nothing." Harry replied.

Another silence met Harry's answer as the cogs in Severus's mind began to furiously turn. '_Come on Severus_,' his inner voice whispered, '_I'm right, aren't I_?'

Again, he ignored the voice. He reasoned in desperation, '_Petunia hated magic, so she didn't want to inform Potter because she didn't want the boy to turn out like Lily._'

Mentally, Severus nodded and grasped on to the small ray of hope. Easier to hate the boy than to care for him.

'_Potter probably had a minor fight with his family. That was why Petunia and her husband was so displeasing. The reason Potter didn't know of magic was because Petunia hated it. There was no other reason. For the money, Potter was just lying to him. A lying brat like his father. There could be no other reason!_' Although his inner voice screamed '_NO_!'

"Nothing _sir_, Potter."

Harry blushed. "Nothing sir," he muttered.

Severus smirked. "Better."

Potter flushed crimson.

"Listen closely Potter," Severus continued, relishing in humiliating the Potter brat. This much much better than the strange emotions he had felt. The anger he felt toward the Potters was something he was VERY familiar with. The boy did need to lose his big head after all. "Before you were born, there was a Dark wizard named Voldemort." Severus whispered the name, even now, he could remember the dark wizard. The man, no monster who killed and tortured on a whim. He paused and said, "Remember the name because I will not say it again."

Potter stared confusedly at him. He asked, "Why not?" And hastily added, "sir."

Severus's eyebrow arched. The boy did have some brains. "You will not mention the name because it is believed to be curse. Many families have suffered under the name of the Dark Lord and with respect you will not utter his name, unless you are powerful enough to match him."

Potter nodded and a look of understanding crossed his face.

Pleased, Severus continued, "The Dark Lord was a very powerful dark wizard. He was feared, hated, and admired by many. One day, the Dark Lord decided to attack your family. Your mother and father were killed quickly. However, when he tried to kill you, he failed and vanished. Many people believe that you have defeated the Dark Lord and has dubbed you 'the boy who lived.'"

This was the line he was sure to regret Severus thought. If he were right, the arrogant Potter genes would probably flourish. He took a deep breath. "You are famous Potter."

The boy's eyes comically widened. Severus groaned to himself. The boy was probably thinking along the lines of, '_So, you should worship me because I saved you all!_'

Well, Severus would have none of it. He would nip the problem in the bud. "Don't get a big head Potter!" He snarled, he could almost see Potter's head swelling. "I'm sure that as a one year old boy, you didn't do anything but cry. I doubt you of all people would be able to defeat a powerful wizard."

* * *

When the man had said that he was famous, Harry didn't know what to think. What had happened to the freak living under the cupboard. What happened to the retarded Harry? Apparently, he was rich and idolized by the wizarding community.

He didn't like either option. He'd only wanted to be normal.

He also didn't understand why the man hated him, but he was sure that the man was good at heart. If the man wanted to come and pick up a freak like him and tell him all about the wizarding world, he must be a great man.

Plus, Mr. Snap embarrassed his Aunt.

Satisfied with these thoughts, Harry had one last pressing question, he asked, "Are you going to be my new guardian?"

The man froze and his face contorted in what he could only tell as disgust and confusion. Then, the man's face reddened. "Potter, when I want nonsensical questions directed at me, I would give you the babbling potion. Do not make fun of me! I know perfectly well that you hate me without you pointing it out."

Harry cringed. He didn't know what the man meant. He wasn't making fun of Mr. Snap.

"I-" Harry said, trying to explain himself.

The man furiously glared at him.

Harry closed his mouth.

The man snarled, "Follow," and left.

With a heavy heart Harry followed. He knew that the man wouldn't want him, nobody would want to take care of a freak like him. It was enough that the man had helped him buy his school supplies.

Making himself smaller so that Mr. Snap wouldn't hate him even more, he scurried after him.

* * *

A small family of four stood outside of the old tavern known as "The Leaky Cauldron". The tall woman with the short, blonde hair and bright blue eyes had her arms crossed as she regarded the old sign above the door with disdain. Next to her was her husband; violet eyes shining with curiosity behind his thin framed glasses, watching as his two sons ran ahead.

The "Guide to Hogwarts" book the family had received had said to come to this out-of-the-way location in London to purchase the necessary equipment for the boys. How they would get "a pewter cauldron" or "brass scales" from an old pub that looks like it should have been knocked down ages ago by a large wrecking ball was anyone's guess.

"I think this is the place. It doesn't look so bad, eh?" Mark said, looking to his wife.

"Well y'all can go without me. I'm not setting foot in there. Any place that has more than one of those crater-making madmen is a place I can do without a visit." Amelia replied stubbornly, still not pleased that they would either need to purchase that new pool her husband constantly talked about or hire a landscaper to repair their front yard.

"Awh, mom! No fun!" Alfred teased, stopping and turning to look at his mother. It had taken himself and Matthew days to sway their mother to even consider the idea of wizards and magic. Add on two months of begging and promises of extra chores to get permission to go to this "magic school" and an extra week to convince their parents to travel out to London to buy the needed equipment, you've definitely got to be excited. Perhaps they shouldn't have angered away that pale professor. At least his explosions might convince their parents a whole lot faster than begging and pleading.

"I need to do some shopping around London anyways." Amelia added, huffing as her son complained. "-And don't you start. I'm willing to give this a chance but any snippy comments from your mouth about it and you'll never set foot in the train station." she added, shaking her finger at Alfred.

Alfred looked horrified.

"Now, now Amelia, don't worry. I'll take them in and get them out as soon as I can, just relax." Mark said, knowing his wife. She was just worried for her sons, never dreaming in a million years that they would be off to a residential school; for wizards no less! This would be the first time their boys were away from home, for almost a solid year no less! Of course, both of them were rather proud to have two wizards in the family, despite the summers worth of complaints from Amelia. (_"What if they blow something up? What if Matthew is hurt or Alfred get's into trouble? What if they can't figure out how to do their laundry in time!?"_)

"Yeah mom, we'll be okay. We have dad and Alfred." Matthew chimed in. Their mother could only sigh and wave as they entered the pub.

The moment they entered, Alfred was up to his old tricks. "Hey dad, can I have a b-"

"No Alfred, you cannot have a beer."

"Awwhhh..."

Matthew rolled his eyes, letting his father and Alfred debate over beer privileges as he looked around the pub. It seemed safe enough. There were a few interestingly cloaked figures; like Professor Snape. The seemed rather ordinary, so no cause for alarm.

Were he being honest with himself, Matthew would admit that he couldn't quite accept this odd... "Magical" element of the "wizarding" world. It just didn't seem logical and he was surprised Alfred had fallen so easily for it. Like his mother he was a bit more cautious as to how much he believed from the odd, pale man. Still, everyone in the pub did seem rather sane. (Well, e_xcept for that one person in the corner with a turban on. He seems rather fidgety._)

"Harry might like this..." Matthew mumbled, thinking about that young boy they met in school all those years ago. "He did say funny things happened to him, so maybe they were magical?" Though, come to think of it, funny things had happened to all three of them... Like that one time Alfred somehow managed to move that parked car when he thought it was crushing the squirrel (_"I'll be a hero and save him!"_), or that time when Matthew had "disappeared" for a whole hour and couldn't be seen, even though he was standing right next to Alfred. (_"I swear, it's like you couldn't hear me!"_)

Speaking of the green-eyed boy, they hadn't had contact with him for years. The twins finally accepting that maybe they'd never see their friend again; it still stung to think about it.

Matthew only hoped Harry was doing okay; wherever he may be.

* * *

At that moment, Harry was running for his dear life, not wanting to get lost. As soon as they neared the pub, Mr. Snap blasted open a fenced area behind the pub with his wand, creating dust and debris everywhere, making Harry cough.

Then, Mr. Snap tapped a pattern six times on the brick wall and it magically opened to reveal... The most wonderful thing Harry had ever seen. However, Harry didn't have time to explore and enjoy the wizarding market as Mr. Snap immediately moved in a fast pace with his long legs. Harry couldn't keep up without pumping his legs in a run.

After a few minutes, because of Harry's broken arm, fatigue, and starvation, he began to slow down. The black cape flickered in and out of his sight.

Which was the reason he was slowing down now, trying to catch his breath.

He shouted, gasping, "Please wait!"

When the man did not stop, in desperation, he threw out his good hand to grab the cape and relaxed for a moment as he managed to grab a fist full of black cloth. Unfortunately, instead of the sallow face he had expected, a blonde man with elfish features carrying a snake cane glared at him. The man whipped the cape from Harry's hand in disgust.

"Mudblood." The man sneered and walked away.

Dejected, Harry looked around him in despair. It was as he feared...

He was _lost_.

* * *

"Hey, Mattie! You're so slow! Hurry up!" Alfred called, catching his brothers attention. Roused from his thoughts, Matthew looked up in surprise to see Alfred standing by the pub's back door. Was he sneaking around again?

"E-Eh? Al? What are you doi- I'm not slow!" Matthew bristled, frowning as his brother rolled his eyes.

"Whatever~ Hurry up. We're going to Diagon Alley!" Alfred called, motioning with his hands for Matthew to follow as he turned into the doorway and vanished from sight.

"W-Wait for me!" Matthew called, voice only a whisper as he rushed after his brother. He emerged into a small courtyard with a large brick wall. His father, brother and for some odd reason, the bartender, were standing in front of the wall. Although, at the moment, the bartender seemed slightly preoccupied with the hole in his fence.

"Why is-"

Before Matthew could finish his question, the bartender had walked over, mumbling something about crazy punks before taking out a short, wooden rod concealed in his pocket. How did that fit there? It was strangely shaped though; carved in a simple but elegant way that seemed to suit the middle-aged man.

"Dude, is that a wand!?" Alfred asked, voicing Matthew's silent thoughts.

The bartender laughed and nodded, "Yep. This 'ere is my wand." he said casually; as though this was a normal reaction. "Now stand back an' watch, ye firs' timers."

Matthew watched as the bartender tapped a few bricks with his "wand", eyes widening in awe as the bricks slowly began to move by themselves.

All three males observed with fascination as the bricks parted into a tall arch, revealing a whole new world behind the wall.

Past the brick arch was a long, cobbled street that went as far as the eye could see. On it were various stands and carts scattered about along the path. "S_treet vendors_" Mark had called them, once he got over the initial shock of the strange and wondrous place hidden behind stone bricks.

Alfred's eyes were wide as dinner plate as the three trekked down the street, trying their best to avoid bumping into other people. It was very crowded; was that normal?

"Well, I suppose it _is_ noon." Mark said while Alfred complained. The two boys were sticking close together, but it was getting harder and harder to follow their father as they neared what they assumed was the central area of the alley.

"Dad! Wait for us!" Matthew cried as Alfred tugged him forwards. He didn't want to get lost; his brother couldn't even navigate around their neighborhood block! They would be doomed if they lost sight of their father.

If only he could call louder, but Matthew's voice; quiet to begin with, was drowned out by the many voices of others wandering the streets. Even Alfred couldn't have called any louder as their fathers head disappeared among the crowd.

"A-Al, do you see dad?" the violet-eyed twin asked shakily, looking right; then left. Alfred stood on his tip-toes, attempting to see over a the many heads of the patrons, but gave up and shook his head.

At that, Matthew began to look panicked, he looked around nervously, the previously smiling men and women walking around coming off as more menacing; more scary to him as he stood closer to Alfred. There was no one here who was familiar to them; no one they could trust in this different world they had entered.

Alfred was also nervous; but so was his brother. One of them had to act the hero, right? "Don't worry Mattie! We'll find him." He said, trying to be optimistic in this bleak situation. All around them, people- No; make that wizards, of all ages hurried on their way, paying no attention to the scared looking boys as they headed to their destinations.

"We'll ask someone for help. With all these magic-y people here, they must know how to find Dad." Alfred added, holding his hand out for Matthew to take.

"Y-Yeah. That's true." Matthew said, somewhat pacified. "But... Who can we ask? We don't know anyone if they turn out to be one of those mean people who take kids away when they can't find their parents?!"

Alfred nibbled his lip; he hadn't thought of that. Normally they would walk up to someone and ask, but "stranger danger" has taught them otherwise. Any one of these people could be evil villains in disguise. Just waiting in the shadows to take them away! "U-Uh.. Maybe inside one of the shops?" He suggested. A shop owner is probably more likely to help them than a random stranger, right?

"Okay..." Matthew said softly, having his own doubts. "But it's too busy here, we'll never get into a shop like this. All the shops are full of people."

"Hmm, what about over there? It doesn't look as busy." Alfred said, pointing to a little turn from the main street. It lead off to somewhere else, the light there a bit dimmer as the buildings rose higher, but there were clearly some shop signs that direction and there were definitely fewer wizards and witches hanging around there.

"I don't know... It looks like it's empty for a reason." Matthew said, eyeing the turn off with suspicion.

"Awh, you worry too much bro. C'mon~" Alfred said, grabbing his brothers hand and tugging him towards the alley. They stopped for a second; rather forcefully actually. Matthew planting his heels on the ground to slow his brother and nearly went flying as Alfred was forced to make an abrupt stop.

"Wah- Mattie!" Alfred whined, rubbing his arm. The stop nearly jerked it out of the socket! Shiesh!

"Wait a second-" Matthew said, looking around. He pointed to a sign. "There, Knockturn Alley."

Alfred shrugged, giving his brother a "_So what?_" stare.

"Well, it's good to know where we're going in case we get lost, right? Like landmarks. It works when you go camping and stuff, so..." Matthew said, shrugging his shoulders.

Alfred huffed, rolling his eyes. "Can we go now. Dad might be getting even further from us while you look for your landmarks." he whined.

"Fine, let's go." Matthew said, walking ahead of Alfred. It was useful, darn it. The boys walked for a few minutes, a bit distracted by the odd things in the shop windows. There were cauldrons and vials of varying ingredients; most they couldn't pronounce. A few worn books in a different window and even a broomstick that contained only a few bristles was hanging in another.

"Al, I'm starting to think we should go back. Maybe we can slip into one of the shops in that big alley." Matthew said, feeling a bit uneasy as his eyes fell upon a strange shape in an opaque window. The shadow it cast looked a bit like a skull...

"Awh, don't be a baby Mattie. Here, this place looks okay." Alfred said, pointing to an old shop. It seemed harmless, a sign told them the shop was called "Borgin and Burkes" From what the boys could see, there were few people inside.

At that, Alfred pushed open the door and stepped inside, followed by Matthew. He went up to the closest person; an old lady with a hunch. Her skin wizened and eyes sunk deep in her skull. Matthew tried not to shy away as Alfred cautiously approached. She was the closest to them and the sooner they asked; the sooner they could leave.

Matthew craned his head, looking at the shop stock and visibly stiffened. The shelves were lined with very peculiar items... Old jewelry and what looked like torture devices lined one side of the shop with strange-smelling candles and masks on another side. Old wood creaked under his feet as he followed his brother.

"U-Um, 'Scuse me." Alfred asked, catching the woman's attention.

"E-yessss? How can I help you boys?" The lady asked, seeming to perk up as Alfred spoke. Something about her was unnerving to Matthew, but he assumed it was just the atmosphere of the shop.

"Um, we're lost... Can- Can you tell use how to get to- Uh..." Alfred turned to Matthew. "Psst, Matthew where was dad going?"

"A bank I think. Grindles? Or something like that..."

"Uh... How to get to the bank?"

"Oh, you boys must be looking for Gingotts. Well that's not too far from here. I could show you how to get there if you would like." The woman said. Matthew's hold on his brothers hand, of which he hadn't let go of yet, tightened.

"E-Eh, I-I think we'll be okay. Maybe you can just tell us where to go?" Mathew said softly, but was ignored.

"I suppose that would work." Alfred said, not finding much wrong with this offer.

Matthew felt his breath catch in his throat. That sounded like a terrible idea! Something about this woman was definitely odd. In fact- Wait, did her purse just move?! He could have sworn that the old, red bag in the her hands just moved.

"A-Al..."

"Certainly dearie, just give me a moment. I need to procure a few things." The old lady said, grinning and showing her yellowed teeth. Alfred was about to follow the old lady when his brother hissed his name.

"Al!" Finally Alfred noticed his call.

"What? I'm-"

Matthew didn't give Alfred a chance to speak, pointing frantically at the bag which was definitely moving. The twins watched in horror as the flap over the bag opened and a loud booming voice came from within.

"Griseldaaaa... Hurry up and get theeeemmm." A deep, groan came from the bag.

Feeling the hairs on his neck rise as the voice seemed to creep down his spine, Matthew shrunk back in fear. Alfred looked no better; he had paled considerably as the voice faded. The shared an uneasy glance; maybe they could find another person to ask.

"Yes honey, I've almost got them. We have to be careful with them, they're delicate." The old woman said, shutting the flap and looking back up to the twins. "I apologize, my husband- Oh? Are you boys okay?" she asked, noticing the frightened looks on their faces as she took a step forwards.

Matthew quickly took a step back; as did Alfred. Neither noticed the tall shelf just behind them, being too focused on the old crone and her moving bag. With a dull thud, the shelf tilted slightly from the impact rocking back and forth as something pale and white fell down, landing in Alfred's open hand. At the same time, a dark grey shape fell just in front of Matthew, having rolled off the shelf as well.

"Oh, be careful dears, those things are heavy. Wouldn't want you to get hurt now, would we?"

Alfred looked at the object in his hand and finally let out the scream he had been desperately trying to swallow. Immediately he dropped the skull and let it roll away from him as he groped the air for his brother; terrified.

Matthew was in no mood to comfort his brother as his eyes rested on the shrunken head lying in front of him. He too, screamed. The few customers in the shop looked up, the shop keeper walking over. He stopped in front of the twins, towering above them.

"Hey, be careful with those. We'll have to replace those if you break them." He said gruffly.

Alfred grabbed his head with his hands, "N-No way! You can't use my head to replace that! I'm still using it!" He cried. Matthew did the same, not wanting his head to be turned into a shrunken, grey-skinned replacement and placed on a shelf like the one in front of him.

Not needing to voice their next actions with each other, both boys ran to the shop door at the same time, Alfred getting there faster and flinging the door open. Matthew didn't hesitate as he dashed out of the shop, his brother right behind him.

The boys ran, Matthew looking back just in time to see the shopkeeper and old lady standing at the entrance as he screamed again. "Alfred, faster! They're gonna get us!" He cried, to terrified to notice the very puzzled expressions on the adults faces. Alfred had now surpassed him and was in front as they dodged carts and people.

"Waaah! Mattie, I don't know where to go!" The blue-eyed twin cried as they ran.

"Left! Go left!" Matthew called, noticing the shop with the odd broomstick in the window. Landmarks! He would be laughing at Alfred's past jibe if he weren't running for his life.

Alfred made a fast turn left, Matthew following. They were panting with effort but the desire to get away from this crazy place and that weird shop was stronger than their bodies need for rest. Matthew gave a cry of relief as he saw the busy alley of people up ahead. They were almost out!

"Al, there's the alley! We're almost- Wah! Watch out!"

Alfred had no time to react to his brothers warning as he slipped on the wet ground. Someone must have been cleaning the streets.

"Waaa!" Alfred cried, trying to regain his balance. He could feel himself gliding on the water as though it were wax. Was this some kind of weird magical water?! Just before he emerged from the dark alley, the wet puddle ended and his feet found purchase on the old cobblestone. He waved his arms frantically to balance himself and sighed in relief as he righted himself. Turning to give his brother a "I'm good." thumbs up, he instead got what some might call a "rough hug" as his brother crashed into him.

Matthew had realized just a moment too late that, he too, was heading for the puddle. Before he could do anything to stop himself, being at a full-on sprint, he could only cry out as his foot hit the wet puddle and he went sliding right into Alfred.

The twins flew out into the busy alley, smashing hard into someone and finally stopping as they landed on the cobbled ground in a large tangle of limbs.

Alfred was first to react, "Urgh... Mattie, you okay?" He asked, holding his head.

Matthew groaned a response, trying to get up. "I will be once you get off of me." he grunted, Alfred wasn't the lightest ten-year-old...

"Dude, sorry." Alfred said, quickly regaining his bearings and rolling off his brother. His voice was laced with relief however, as he realized they were finally away from that creepy store and out of Knockturn Alley. "Uh, did we run into someone?" He asked, looking around.

"Ooooww..." Harry groaned, almost screaming in pain as he nursed his still-broken arm.

Matthew looked up, being the first to hear the groan. "Eh?" Looking left, then right, his eyes rested on a boy with dark hair lying a few feet away.

Alfred also looked towards the sound, jumping up and hurrying over to check the damage as his brother followed close behind. "Woah! Dude, are you okay?" Well of course he wasn't. They barreled into the boy, but h- Wait, were arms _supposed_ to look swollen like that?

Harry had tears in his eyes. He was sure that his arm was even worse than before. He lifted up his other hand to steady it before realizing that his hand, once holding a small button, was empty. Wiping his eyes to see more clearly, he frantically began to pat the ground.

"Al, I think his arm is bro- Eh?" Matthew trailed off as he watched the boy pat the ground; was he looking for something? "Hey! I-If you do that your arm will get worse!" He said, concerned.

Harry ignored the protests coming from behind him, frantically looking for his button as he continued to pat the ground blindly.

When it was clear the boy wasn't listening, Matthew took a different approach. Anything to stop the boy from making the injury worse! "A-Are you looking for something?" He asked, louder this time as he took note of the boy's hasty movements.

Hysterically, Harry replied, "I c…can't find my BUTTON!" Not even noticing the agonizing pain in his arm. He was far too used to pain to care.

"E-Eh? Button?" Matthew asked, rather confused. Well couldn't he just get another to replace it? The boy didn't seem to be missing any buttons though. Or at least, his clothes didn't have any buttons on it to begin with. "Wait, I-I'll help you find it. I-It's just a normal button, right?" _Just please stop moving that arm!_ He wanted to add, wincing as he heard a faint crackling sound. He really hoped that wasn't bone.

Alfred watched the frantic boy search the ground with calculative eyes; a look not common to his normally goofy expression. There was something about this boy that struck him as familiar, but he couldn't place it. Maybe he reminded him of a movie star, or a comic book character?

"I'll help too." He said finally, shrugging off the feeling and getting to his knees to search. The hero always helps those in distress.

Jerking back at the sudden contact, all Harry could think about was how his uncle often came behind him and punched the daylights out of him. He lashed out; swinging his hand to push the hand away and defend himself, narrowly missed Matthew.

"Woah!" Matthew cried in shock, ducking at the last moment. What was that for? All he did was touch him.

Alfred, who had been patting the ground searching for the button, looked up just in time to see the boy take a swing at his brother. "Hey! Don't hit him! He's trying to help you." He called disdainfully, stopping in his search.

Matthew gave Alfred a look; there was no need for such a harsh tone. The boy was just shaken, probably because he lost something precious. "Don't mind him-" He said, hands held up and palms open to show he meant no harm. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched you, eh? I just wanted to know about the missing object."

Upon seeing Matthew, Harry shrunk back, realizing that he had mistaken the kind strangers for his uncle. weakly he stuttered out an apology. "Y-You reminded me of... Ah, I-I'm sorry." Tears formed at the corners of Harry's eyes as he felt the emotions he locked away the past few months suddenly spiral out of control. The sudden loss of his one precious object and the strange turn of events today were clearly wearing on him.

The golden-haired boy shook his head, "No, it's okay." Matthew said, trying to keep the boy calm. He didn't bother inquiring as to who he reminded the boy of, deciding it wasn't his business. "I hope you don't mind us just jumping in and searching with you. It's the least we can do after running into you."

"Thank you." Harry replied with an awkward smile. He hadn't used those muscles for a while. He fell silent after that, opting to continue his search as he trailed his hand along the ground, only to feel rough cobble under his hands.

* * *

_It's good as gone. _Matthew thought, ten minutes into searching. Diagon Alley was big and the button round. By now it probably rolled even further away, kicked by the merciless shoes of other witches and wizards navigating the alley.

He was about to give in when his hands brushed something smooth. It didn't feel like the other round pebbles of the cobbled streets; it was synthetic.

Grabbing for the round object and holding the object in his hand, Matthew brought it close to his face to inspect it. His eyes widened in shock as light glinted off the familiar blue and red button.

Instantly the blonde did a double-take, looking from the button to the brown-haired boy frantically searching the ground. It couldn't be. After all these years, they meet up here of all places?

"Harry?" Matthew whispered, looking stunned as he held the button in his open hand.

Turning to the stranger who said his name, his eyes focused on the button in Matthew's hands. "My button!" Harry exclaimed, too giddy to realize that somebody whom he had never known seemed to know his name, despite not having mentioned it. He rushed over and took the button in his working hand, clutching it tightly and bringing it close to his heart muttering two names. "Matthew, Alfred..."

At this point, Alfred has walked over, wondering why his brother and the shaggy-haired boy were gathered together and standing. Aren't they looking for a button? Upon hearing his name uttered however, he looked to his twin and then to the relieved boy. What did he miss?

Matthew was shaking his head in disbelief. No, he must be jumping to conclusions. But... What if he wasn't?

After years of sending letters with no replies, even trying to phone call once or twice, could this boy in front of them really be Harry?

He had to check... It was a long shot, but Matthew wouldn't allow this chance to slip by; he would definitely regret it later.

"M-My brother says those colours of your button a-are heroic colors... H-He even thinks black is an evil color, even though I had a black cubby in my old school." He said lightly, as though trying to make casual conversation now that the lost object was found. His heart beat fast in anticipation.

Without thinking, Harry blurted, "No, I gave you mine. It was red, not black," before clapping his hand on his mouth. He furiously berated himself. What was he doing, talking back to somebody he didn't know? He could feel his face turning red, not noticing Matthew's floored expression after he had spoken out.

"Hahaha!" Alfred laughed, finally able to jump into their conversation. "Yeah bro; didn't you change with Harry? Why're you lying to the kid? Or even mentioning it?" He shook his head, "Sheesh, sometimes you're so weird. I wonder why everyone thinks I'm the odd one."

Matthew ignored his brother's wise-crack, swallowing thickly. "H-Harry?" He inquired, voice catching in his throat. "Is that really you?" he almost couldn't believe it, but now that he really looked at the boy, he had a few familiar features. Harry's eyes being one of them as they were now hidden behind some cheap, tapped-up glasses. No wonder they had missed it! Of course, if that wasn't enough, the response that came from the boy after he spoke should be.

"H-How do you… Matthew?" Harry questioned incredulously. His eyes bugged out of his sockets; so shocked that he nearly dropped his button a second time.

"Harry? You mean that kid from school?" Alfred asked, not fitting the pieces together yet. It was only when Alfred saw the button in Harry's open hand did he gasp in realization.

"Woah! Hey, Mattie! D-Don't freak out, but I think this kid is Harry!" Alfred said, pointing to Harry with his mouth open like a fish as his brain tried to wrap around this new piece of information.

Both Harry and Matthew gave Alfred a sarcastic "_You-don't-say_" look before Harry turned to Matthew, "He always was slow, wasn't he?" he joked.

Matthew laughed, feeling a sense of familiarity and quickly easing out of his quiet demeanor as he spoke to Harry. "Haha! Aside from his eyesight, not much has changed!" He replied.

"Hey!" Alfred pouted, elbowing his brother, though his eyes shone with good humor behind his thin-framed glasses. "Mattie's eyes are no better!" He said, ignoring how Matthew whispered to Harry"_Alfred got his first._"

Alfred was overcome with the urge to give Harry a welcoming hug, being the impulsive boy he was, however he remembered the boy's need for personal space. Somehow it seemed that need had intensified since he last saw Harry though; if the negative reaction to a simple touch made the boy jump.

Harry laughed; an awkward croaking sound coming from the lack of use as overcome with the positive emotions he was feeling. At the same time, tears poured from his eyes. He cradled his broken arm and button. He could believe it! He was going to go to Hogwarts and he found his friends. Without warning, he ran towards Alfred and Matthew; throwing himself at them.

Matthew gasped from the sudden move, not expecting that and stiffening but Alfred just laughed and hugged back for both of them. Of course neither twin would admit the soft sniffles that came from Matthew or the water that gathered at the edge of Alfred's eyes were anything but allergies as they shared a special moment.

_It's real._ Harry thought, hugging them tightly as though if he let go they would disappear.

"It's been so long, eh?" Matthew said, finally free of the tight hold of his brother and the tentative grasp of Harry. He straightened his red hoodie before looking around, only just realizing they were still in Diagon Alley. Surprisingly no one had bothered them throughout their reunion, despite them being in the middle of the alley.

"Yeah!" Alfred said, nodding in agreement. "So, what 'cha doing here Harry?"

Harry scowled at the reminder of what happened prior to meeting the twins. "This guy name was supposed to help me shop for supplies, but he walked too fast and ditched me." Harry muttered, "I mean, you would've thought with the sunlight reflecting off his greasy hair, he would be easier to spot in a crowd." At the same time, he was thinking about how nice the man had been; taking a freak like him here. He wasn't sure what to think of the man anymore.

A shadow loomed behind Harry. Harry's uncle Vernon/dangerous people instincts were felt and he jumped forwards, turning to face the stranger.

Mr. Snap stood behind Harry, glaring at Harry; eyes ablaze with cold fury. "Potter." He looked disdainfully at the twins, "I see you have found more idiots like you."

Matthew was first to notice the pale man approaching, not hearing Harry's quick jibe as he took an instinctive step back. Alfred, noticing his brother's sudden change in mood, looked up and caught sight of the familiar man who had given them that house call those months ago. He waved at the approaching man; somehow managing to smile even when the scowl on the mans face deepened seeing the twins.

Of course, the professor ignored the siblings, only acknowledging Harry with a rather scathing comment. Upon hearing it, Alfred immediately bristled, the smile wiped from his face and replaced with a frown. "Hey!" He said, stepping around Harry to face Snape. "That's not nice to say Mr. Snap!"

Harry, scared and slightly bewildered, trying to watch all the people around him, moved his head rapidly back and forth between Mr. Snape and the siblings. At the same time, Matthew hissed "It's Snape, eh!" under his breath to his brother.

Snape, beyond the patience he'd normally had, snarled, "Do you have the intellectual capacity of a goldfish? My name is Professor Snape." His face turned crimson with rage. _Could the brats have some memory problem?_

Today, He had lost the stupid boy, ran into Lucius who sneered at him for some reason - probably because some witch or wizard had the sense to not suck up to him, then had to use three tracking spells to find the brat because the magical residue of Diagon Alley was affecting his casts. Having to run all the way here so as to not miss the Potter boy and finding two more idiotic brats call him "Mr. Snap" was the last straw.

He whipped out his wand and pointed at the three, casting a child controlling spell for toddlers. Rope lashed out around Harry, Alfred, and Matthew. Tight harnesses appeared around their chests as a leash attached to their backs. The three leashes were connected to his wand and he smirked when the spell was complete.

Alfred and Matthew cried out when they felt something wrap around their bodies, constricting their chests to the point where they couldn't breathe; then sighing in partial relief as the material of the harness loosened. Partial relief, seeing as they were now harnessed like young children and to make things worse, this crazy professor was the one holding the other ends.

"Dude! What the heck-" Alfred growled, trying to undo the harness around him. The buckles were at his back though, and even he could tell that conventional untying of the knots would do nothing. It was magic after all.

Matthew also protested, albeit less aggressively than Alfred. If he had doubts about magic before, they were definitely gone now. He cast the professor an angry look, though it was slightly dampened by the fact he was still rather intimidated by Snape. "L-Let us go!" He said, voice even softer than usual.

Slightly amused, but still furious, Snape snorted. The charm was for unruly children for a reason. It made the boys act like puppets on a string. As soon as he moved, the children would automatically follow at the same pace. He looked at their furious eyes and smirked. Brats were amusing to toy with.

Their protests falling on deaf ears, he slowly made his way towards Gringotts. Making sure to go on the more busier pathways in Diagonally.

As they proceeded, boys jeered, girls giggled, and parents gave sympathetic looks towards Severus. Harry, Alfred and Matthew's cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

"This is humiliating…" Matthew muttered, trying to ignore a boy's jeers towards them. He looked to Alfred who was walking next to them. His twin seemed to be thinking of a (-_probably foolish and unlikely-to-work_) plan of escape. "Why did you have to talk back, Al? See what acting before thinking does?"

Alfred wasn't paying attention, "I got it! I'll scratch at the fabric of the harness and cut my way through! You just gotta keep the villain distracted!" he said, whispering to rolled his eyes and fell silent once again.

"Eh? Matthew? Alfred?" A familiar voice called.

"Dad!" The twins called back as their father burst out from the crowd that had formed around them.

Mark frowned at the sight he was greeted with. His sons were tied- no, harnessed, to some greasy-haired man's wand! What on earth happened?! He had been frantically searching for his sons the past half-hour, having made it to the "wizard bank" only to find them missing. How on earth did they end up like that?

"Excuse me." Mark said calmly, eyes hard as he looked to Snape. "But what are you doing with my boys."

Snape looked at Mark disdainfully, "Are you their parents?" he asked, pointing to Alfred and Matthew.

"Well I'm one of their parents, yes. But I don't need Amelia here to figure out that you have my sons on leashes. So tell me, exactly why is that." He replied coldly, not in the mood for casual chatter with his son's captor. This man fit the description of the "visitor" that Amelia described that day they received the book. Had he come back to finish whatever it was he started? Maybe this whole thing really was a ruse just to lure in children!

Snape sneered, "I found them in the outskirts of Knockturn alley."

Some of the parents listening gasped in shock. Mark looked bewildered, not understanding what the significance of that place was.

"It's the shady part of the market; a place that specializes in dark magic and more unorthodox artifacts. When I confronted them, they became unruly." Parents "_tsk-ed_" around them, shaking their heads as Snape delivered the final blow. "I would not have needed to put toddler leashes on them, had you paid closer attention to their whereabouts."

Surprisingly, Matthew was the one to respond. "W-We found our friend alone too... H-He said you were going to help him buy supplies, but where were you, eh?" he called, silencing a moment later and shrinking back. Alfred gave him an encouraging pat on the back. It wasn't often Matthew did that; totally worth some celebration later!

"Defending precious Potter are you?" He glared at Matthew and Alfred in disgust. He was very much reminded of James and his cronies at Hogwarts. Making up tearful stories of how "James" wasn't at fault for making a Slytherin girl cry by jinxing her to tell her deepest secrets. Or the time that they put all the owls inside the Slytherin dormitories.

The most aggravating part was that teachers believed them. They believed that the rich, famous, pureblood, Gryffindor star James Potter could do no wrong. Unlike when he, the slimy Slytherin, retaliated, he was on the wrong of all sides. Even his own house hated him because he had no power. He was not rich, wasn't a pureblood, and didn't have any good connections. He was nothing.

Behind him, Snape could hear the whispers of "It's Harry Potter! Did you see his scar?" Some teens pointed out.

"Hey, that's Severus Snape! The greasy git... I bet the he is trying to hurt Potter!" Some girl, Snape remembered teaching potions in his sixth year class, (_Of which he made cry because the blasted idiot kept blowing up her potions_) muttered to her boyfriend, "Poor boys, they're probably suffering from that git!"

Snape began to see red. Using Occlumency to the max and chanting the mantra, 'I must NOT kill dunderheads,' and ignoring all the fools, he continued to talk, albeit in a more dangerous tone, "Mr. Potter here was to follow me closely into Diagonally. If he didn't distract himself, he would not have gotten lost." He glared at his charge.

Then, turning to the two boys and their father, he added contemptuously, "At least I have managed to successfully locate my charge and his accomplices. Which is more than I can say of you."

Harry opened his mouth to argue that the man had walked too fast for him to catch up when the professor glared at him, again for the millionth time that day and shut his mouth. Mr. Snape was frightening when his ire was directed at him.

"If you would excuse me," Severus said, enunciating the you to make it sound like the crowd contained idiots, which it was, "I have an extremely busy schedule after helping my... Charge."

With that, Severus flicked his wand to end the charm, grabbing tightly onto Harry's uninjured arm and dragging him away from the crowd. Harry had only a second to wave at his reunited friends before he was gone.

Mark blinked as the pale man walked away with another boy. He had never noticed the child. To his sons, he asked, "Was that Harry?"

Alfred nodded, "Looks like we'll see him at Hogwarts. I betcha' he was here with to buy supplies too~"

"If your mother still lets you go." Mark replied, shaking his head. "When she finds out about this, she's bound to think that all the magical folk here are loonies who like to truss up children on leashes." He rubbed the back of his head, sighing. "To be honest, I'm having my doubts as well."

Matthew and Alfred looked horror-stricken. "What! Dad, you can't do that!" They cried simultaneously.

"Oh, calm down boys. I was joking. I'm sure you'll get to go. Though, that man seems like trouble… I think it's best to go in the other direction, eh?" Mark said, chuckling at his son's horrified expressions. "I got a map from that nice guy in the bank, so this direction will take us to Madam Malkin's. We can get you boys some cool wizard clothes~"

Alfred brightened, "Awesome!" He called, jumping with excitement, about to run off. Before he could however, Matthew laughed. "You want to go to the shop in that harness?" He called, causing Alfred to freeze on the spot as he realized he still had the child harness on. Matthew laughed harder as his brother flushed red.

* * *

It took twenty minutes to undo the well-tied knots and open the tight claps of the harnesses before the boys were free. They ended up putting them in the large bag their father had brought to carry their things, the children pouting as he joked "Never know when your mother might need then, eh?"

It took a bit of time to navigate the alley. Ending with Matthew being the one to read the map their father was given after three failed tries from his father. At least someone in the family had map-reading skills.

The shop was small on the outside, but spacious on the inside; probably due to magic. There seemed to be every kind of fabric rolled up and tucked away in such a fashion that things actually seemed clean, despite how the rolls poked out from the shelves and spools of thread were scattered on the ground. To one side of the shop were some change rooms while another held racks of cloaks, robes and coats.

A small woman was off to the side with a pale boy with a pointed face and dark eyes who stood on a footstool, a bored expression painted on his face. They remained silent as the small woman placed another dark cloth over the boy, pinning it with pins that seemed to float right off the nearby table.

"I'll be right there!" She called, muttering something to the pale boy on the stool before walking over with a smile on her face "Good afternoon. I am Madam Malkin. welcome to my shop."

"Same to you, ma'am." Mark replied. Alfred and Matthew stood next to their father, allowing their eyes to wander around the shop. "Uh, I'm here to-"

"First-year students who need robes?" The lady asked, looking down at Matthew and Alfred knowingly, clearly used to this kind of situation. Mark nodded.

"Well then, come this way." She said, motioning to Matthew and Alfred who followed behind her. She set two stools on the floor next to the other boy, motioning for the twins to choose one. Matthew stood on the one closest to the boy as Alfred took the one beside Matthew, both looking rather lost as to what to do next. A second witch appeared from the back, taking a look at Alfred before giving a small "hmm" and waving Madam Malkin over. They muttered a few things, before Madam Malkin turned to Alfred.

"I'll need you to come to the back with me. I only have two test robes here, but I'd like to get one exactly your size. You're a bit bigger than the average." She said politely, looking to their father. "Would you like to come too? Lyra will stay here to attend to the other boys."

Alfred looked to his father, a bit nervous going with the woman. Mark nodded, "Sure." He said, catching the look Alfred gave him.

"We'll be back in a moment, Mattie!" Alfred called, hopping down from the stool and following the smaller woman behind the shop; their father trailing.

"Righto' arms out." Lyra said, looking to Matthew, whom had a rather lost look on his face. Almost automatically, his arms stretched out, as though he was waiting for a hug, eyes nervous at the loss of his father and brother near him. "Relax boy, it's an easy process." The assistant said, shaking her head at Matthew's tense figure. "If you don't relax a bit, the clothing is going to be awfully tight on you."

At that Matthew did his best to relax his shoulders, hoping Alfred and his father would come out soon. He could feel the boy next to him staring at him, which added to his nervousness.

"Are you off to Hogwarts as well?" The boy asked, breaking the silence as the assistant went to work.

"Y-Yes." Matthew said softly, voice just barely heard. Luckily the boy was close as he gave a small nod of his head.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," The boy said, as though trying to make conversation. Though, it sounded like he was just bored and trying to occupy himself by talking to Matthew. "After that I'm going to drag them off to take a look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Hearing that, Matthew instantly pictured Harry's cousin, as he had pointed out three days after they met in kindergarten. He wondered idly if Dudley was still as rude as when they had left. Lost in thought, he had missed what the boy had asked him, blinking blankly before shaking his head.

"S-Sorry, what did you say?" Matthew asked nervously, tuning his head just in time to see the boy roll his eyes before the assistant turned his head to face the front again.

"I asked you if you play quidditch." The boy said, clearly not used to repeating himself.

"Ah, no…I'm not sure what that is though." Matthew replied politely, wondering if the boy might explain to him what quidditch was. He was surprised to hear some shuffling as the boy clearly took a small step away from him, standing near the edge of his footstool. Did- did he just recoil?

"You don't know what quidditch is? But every witch and wizard knows what it is. It's a famous wizarding sport!" The boy said, aghast. Matthew's response was a shake of his head.

"Sorry, I've never heard of it. I don't really live… Um, here." Matthew said, trying to best explain.

"Oh, so you live in a different country?" The boy said, seeming to relax and take his place in the middle of the footstool again. The assistant huffed as she continued to fiddle with the boy's robes. "Well, I hear some countries have different magical sports. Then which one do you play? Maybe I've heard of it."

"Ah, no, that's not what I mean." Matthew said sheepishly, "I mean, I'm not really from the magical world, as you say. A-Actually, we only just found out about Hogwarts a few months ago." He said shyly, a bit embarrassed at his lack of knowledge. Well, his mother and father did keep the book to themselves. It wasn't like he had a chance to really read through it.

This time, Matthew was sure the boy recoiled, his voice changing from bored to guarded; almost disapproving. "So, you're muggle born?"

Matthew once again looked confused, "I-I'm not sure what that means." He replied honestly. "But, my parents aren't magical. Far as I know… Oh, unless you count my dad's pancakes. People say they're magical creations." He chuckled in light humor.

Before the boy could respond, a loud crash was heard from the back, followed by his father's voice. "Alfred, I told you not to run in that!"

At the same time, the assistant stepped out from behind them, looking to Malfoy. "All done here m'boy." She said, helping the pale boy out of the robes, just as a man with a similar pointed face and cold grey eyes appeared at the shop entrance.

"Oh, that's my father. I'll see you at Hogwarts I guess." The boy said, sounding less than thrilled as he walked to his father, not looking back. Matthew gave a small sigh of relief just as Alfred came out from the back.

"Yo Mattie~ Where's that guy?" Alfred asked, noticing the foot stool next to his brother was lacking a pale-haired boy.

"Eh, he's all done. His father came by to get him."

"And you lad, won't ever be done if you don't stop fidgeting. Relax now, or the moment you bend down, these new robes will tear." The assistant said, huffing.

"Oh, okay. Well maybe you just made a friend, huh?" Alfred said, chuckling as he stood back on the footstool.

"…Maybe." Matthew muttered, sincerely hoping not. To be honest, that boy didn't seem like the best of company. Then again, maybe appearances are deceiving and he was being a bit too harsh. For now the benefit of the doubt was probably best. "Ah, but, what happened back there? I heard a crash from all the way here."

Alfred looked to the side, "Uh, I might have tripped on my robe and knocked over a large shelf."

"Actually it was two shelves." Mark said, sighing as he came out. "Thank goodness for magic. It would be great if we had some at home, eh?"

Matthew laughed, bending over slightly as he pictured a comedic portrayal of Alfred's fumbled. His laughter stopped though, just as he heard a soft tearing sound.

"Oi! I told you, git. Now this time, would you please stand still?!" The assistant said, hands on her hips. Their fathers laughter could be heard resounding through the shop; at least until the assistant told him how much the ripped fabric would cost.

Watching as the tall male gave the assistant the money for the cloth; Madam Malkin, who was quite used to things like this in her years of tailoring, smiled. _Such energetic boys. Their year at Hogwarts is bound to be exciting._ She thought, chuckling as the blue-eyed male tripped over the footstool.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Good afternoon~ *Or is it evening for you? Maybe early morning or late night?* this is Serene. Here's another chapter for you all, a bit early but hopefully no one minds. The chapters seem to be getting longer with each week. -Only now we're slowing down a bit. But, we'll do our best to write more and more and keep a steady flow. School is taking more time than expected. OTL_

_Thank you to the new followers, reviewers favorites. We appreciate them~ I hope you enjoyed the chapter and we shall see you in the next! (owo )/_

**This is Enraged, I hope you enjoyed the parts of Severus Snape because I certainly did. Thank you very much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it enough to review, favorite, or follow our fic! XD  
**


	5. 5: A Step into a New World of Jello

Disclaimer:

_(Serene) - I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia. Such a shame, we'd do great things. Terrible. But great. _

**(Enraged) - *rolls eyes* Serene is becoming philosophical... (Like a certain white bearded wizard) it must be her old age. But yes, we don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia.**

_Oh Enraged, you control the Harry Potter side of our fic but can't recognize quotes. *shakes head*_

**Sigh... that was such a fail. Olivander will creepily stare at me now. **

* * *

After picking up the boy's money from Gringotts, Severus seethed about the bloody twins and their stupidity as he dragged the boy-who-is-a-pain from store to store. He imagined torturing the twins with _ventacula, _a potion to cause huge purple boils in very uncomfortable places.

A malicious glint entered his eye imagining their responses, making several store owners jump back. They knew to run when those kind of customers came in.

For the first time in his life, Severus couldn't wait for Hogwarts to start.

Unfortunately for Harry, because Mr. Snape was preoccupied about plotting revenge, the man didn't notice Harry's slight whimpers and moans of pain.

Harry wanted to open his mouth and say something to Mr. Snape (He finally knew the man's real name) but was too afraid of the man to say anything. And when he tried to say something, his words came out in gasps and was incoherent.

Harry thought that shopping was harder than Dursley's chores.

Three hours later, when they finally finished buying all of Harry's supplies, including a beautiful owl that Harry named Hedwig, Harry's lungs felt as if they had shriveled up. Mr. Snape had long legs and boy, chasing after him the whole time was really hard.

All that was left was to buy Harry's wand.

They arrived in front of a shop called "Ollivanders." Looking over the gloomy shop, Harry noticed that the shop looked similar to the haunted mansion poster in Dudley's room. Stupidly, he looked for Mr. Snape in support, afraid to step into the store.

Noticing the frightened stare, Mr. Snape hissed, "Potter, although you are a renowned celebrity, do not think I will wait for you like a blundering idiot, like you are, to go into a wand store. Now, get in Potter. We don't have all day."

Reluctantly, he opened the store door. He did not want to anger his already incensed guardian.

A bell that was attached to the door rang. He twitched.

Smells of musty wood and paper greeted Harry's nostrils when he and Mr. Snape stepped inside. Harry looked around. There were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and spiders crawling everywhere, reminding him of his cupboard. But the similarities to his "room" ended there. A skull looked creepily at him in the corner of the store and the dim lights made creepy shadows every time he moved. He shivered. For the first time since he'd entered Diagonally, he was glad that Mr. Snape accompanied him.

He didn't want to go into this creepy store on his own.

"He-hello?" Harry whispered into the dim light of the store. A light flickered and he felt cold sweat trickle down his neck.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

Without realizing what he had done, his fist swung with all his strength back towards whomever had touched him. Dudley's and Uncle Vernon's "training," toned his instincts well.

"Crunch!"

"Huh?" he asked and blinked in confusion. His hand throbbed, what was going on?

Then, a loud "thud," was heard.

He inched toward Mr. Snape, this place was getting scary. What if this store was really a haunted house?

Mr. Snape said, "Mr. Potter, thank you for bludgeoning the wandmaker with your fist."

Realization dawned on Harry and his eyes grew wide as he turned to see the lying heap on the ground. He needed to stop attacking people who touched him. "I-I didn't mean to," he said desperately.

Mr. Snape stared at the lying figure and his lip twitched into a sneer. "Clearly," The man replied coolly with an arched brow.

Harry tapped the creepy wandmaker. When he did not wake up, he shook him. The creepy wandmaker showed no signs of consciousness. With shaking fingers, he touched the man's hand, as he had seen detectives from CSI do in television from the cracks in his cupboard. The man's hand was cold. He shouted, almost screaming, "Mr. Snape! I-I think I killed him."

Mr. Snape simply sneered.

Mr. Snape pointed his wand at the fallen man and growled, "enervate." A blue stream of light came out from the wand and hit the wandmaker.

The wandmaker's eyes snapped open.

Harry recoiled but sighed internally. The wandmaker's sudden move reminded him of a vampire coming awake for blood. The wandmaker's eyes roved over him. He shuddered. At least he wasn't a murderer.

Mr. Snape smirked.

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter." The wandmaker said, unfazed by the fact that he was knocked out by a punch thrown by an eleven year old. Smoothly, he got back up on his feet, as if he had done it a million times and headed behind his counter.

"Sorry, Mr. Ollivander. I-I didn't see you there and you scared me and um, I'm sorry." he said nervously, not sure what the stranger might do to him in retaliation.

"No worries Mr. Potter," the wandmaker said absentmindedly, "It happens."

He stared bug eyed at the man. Wondering if it was a common occurrence, he inched back from the wandmaker. The man was probably crazy.

The man stared at him with his silvery eyes and said, "I thought I'd be seeing you soon Harry Potter."

"Y-you did?" Harry asked, his eyes wide. The man was getting creepier every second. Knowing when he would come to the store? Was this man a stalker?

The man nodded gravely.

The man continued, "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday your mother was here, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

The man moved closer to Harry, to the point where Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Snape cleared his throat. Mr. Ollivander, stared at the man, then thankfully backed away from Harry and moved behind the counter.

"Ah, Severus Snape! Ten and a half inches long, whippy, made of maple, good for potions and dueling. How is it?" Mr. Ollivander looked expectantly at Mr. Snape.

"Fine," Mr. Snape snapped, not bothering to elaborate. However, Mr. Olivander didn't seem to mind. He turned to Harry and said, "Hold out your arm."

Harry hesitated and asked, "Which one Mr. Ollivander?" He had bruising all over his arms, including the one that wasn't broken. Although both of his arms were bruised, he was sure that the broken one looked much worse than the non-broken one. He hoped that the dim light would hide his bruises.

"Whichever one you prefer." Mr. Ollivander told him, sending a magical measuring tape to Harry at the same time. Then left to search for a wand.

Harry poked the measuring tape. They looked like the ones that he had used at the clothing shop. The measuring tape hit him back.

Mouth gaping in surprise, he poked the measuring tape again. But instead of poking him back, the measuring tape tugged on his sleeve. Understanding what the measuring tape wanted him to do, he rolled up his sleeves. The measuring tape flew around him, measuring his arms, shoulders, head, width of eyes, and places that didn't really need measuring.

Harry, too busy staring at the flying tape measurer, did not notice his Professor's eyes widening in surprise at the state of his arms.

When the tape measurer finished measuring every inch of Harry's body, Harry carefully rolled down his sleeves and waited for Mr. Ollivander to return. Mr. Ollivander returned with several stacks of wands. Laying out the wands, the man looked expectantly at Harry.

Harry fidgeted, not knowing what the man wanted him to do.

"Well, go on," the wand maker said with a strange smile that sent shivers down Harry's back, "give it a wave."

Harry reached for a wand in one of the wand boxes and held it in his hands. He flicked it, but as soon as he did, Mr. Ollivander's arm shot out and snatched the wand out of his hand.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Harry questioned.

The man muttered, "No, no, not the right wand," and brought out another wand to Harry.

Harry, not sure what was happening, tentatively took the other wand.

This happened several times. Harry stood with his hand in the air, waiting for a wand as Mr. Ollivander replaced all the wands Harry was holding with lightning speed. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the counter, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander found unfit for Harry, the happier he seemed to become.

Unlike Mr. Snape who looked as if he wanted to commit homicide. The man had begun to tap his foot in impatience after the third wand.

Harry had begun inching away from after the tenth wand.

"Tricky customer, eh?" The wand maker said, rubbing his hands in excitement. "We'll find a wand for you yet!"

Harry felt the bubbling excitement coming off from the creepy wand maker and stumbled backwards, trying to put as much distance as possible from him. It felt as if he was a cornered rat. At the right, Mr. Snape stood with a murderous scowl and at the left, Mr. Ollivander stood with an intense bubbly smile. He didn't know which man was worse.

He only hoped he didn't look as panicked as he felt.

* * *

Walking out of the wand shop, Severus processed the new information that he had learned. _Potter's wand core was made of the same material as the Dark Lord's core._ He needed to tell Dumbledore about this.

But before that...

"Potter," he snapped.

The boy looked up. "Yes, sir?" He questioned.

"What's wrong with your arm?"

The boy paled. "N-nothing sir."

"Your pathetic excuse does nothing, Potter, I know what I've seen." Severus curled his lip. Did the boy think he had taken a concussion potion? "Show me!" He snarled.

The boy backed away. "I-it's nothing."

Stalking towards the boy, he grabbed the boy by his arm. As soon as he did, the boy yelled in pain and squirmed and pulled, trying to free his arm.

Severus's eyes narrowed. This couldn't be...

He pulled the sleeves up and his eyes widened at the sight. The arm was a colorful color of blue, green, yellow, and brown in the shape of a hand.

"_Told you~_" the inner voice sang.

"Potter!" He barked, "What happened?" Not letting the brat see that he was about to panic.

Potter fearfully looked back up at him. "M-my cousin, sir. W-we were playing Harry Hunt- I mean- tagging and he and his friends grabbed me slightly too hard."

"_No!_" the inner voice shouted, "_It's obvious that Potter's lying._"

Again, ignoring the voice, he felt a sense of relief. There was no evidence that the Potter brat was abused in anyway. Albus would've made sure of it, checking up on the brat every year with Ms. Figg, the muggle. The most probable explanation was that the brat tried to play the hero and hurt himself. Then lied about his injuries because he didn't want to get into trouble.

Angry that the boy had made him panic, he sneered, "And you decided to lie."

The boy's face paled. "N-no sir. I didn't, I swear!"

"Does your relatives know what happened Potter? Perhaps I need to inform them?"

"No!" Potter shouted, "P-please." The boy began to look desperate, as if he was afraid of something.

Severus inwardly frowned. Potter should've been more angry than scared when threatened. He'd wanted to get the boy incensed to mock him further. So he tried a different approach. Smirking, he said. "How extraordinary like your father you are Potter. He loved whining and lying. The resemblance between you two is uncanny."

"My father was not a liar!" Potter shouted.

One more push would do it. "Yes he was. He was a deceitful lying bully, always ganging up on the weak."

Lilly's eyes flashed. "No he wasn't!"

Severus's smirk widened. Here came the anger.

But to his surprise, Potter's lip trembled and Lilly's eyes filled with tears. "I-I don't. But he sacrificed his life to save me. So he must've been a nice p-person." Potter's voice went down to a whisper, he sounded desperate. "I must've had parents who loved me."

The brat's eyes closed, as if trying to imagine his parents, his eyes and nose red.

Severus stared.

The brat shook, trying to control himself.

It hurt to look at the brat. So instead, he looked at the wall.

What was wrong with him?

No, nothing was wrong with him. It was Potter. Potter's presence was making him feel this way. He needed to make Potter mad, he needed to make him the annoying brat he was earlier. This Potter was reminding him too closely of... himself.

_You know I'm right Severus._ His inner voice said.

His inner voice wasn't helping!

Confused and angered and somewhat pained, he mocked, "Stop your sniveling Potter, I have more things to do than watch you cry your heart out for your _Daddy_."

He needed the boy to act like James Potter. But the brat didn't get angry, instead small wet dots appeared on the ground.

The pain in Severus's heart increased.

He stared at the almost crying boy and amended that the reason he felt the strange feeling that he _really_ didn't know of was because Potter was hurt. Besides, it wouldn't do to let the boy's relatives think that he was the one who cause the injuries. He and Petunia were on thin ice as it was.

He stalked closer to where the brat was and waved his wand, healing the brat's bruises and strangely, a broken arm. _Didn't muggles have to use a - what did they call it - cast for that?_

He didn't have time to think about it further. Because at the same time, the brat flinched.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "What's wrong with you Potter?" He snarled, giving the best glare he could give. The ones that would reduce even the strongest Slytherin Fifth year into tears.

The brat did not reply to his question, or dissolve into tears. Instead, he held the most bewildered expression he had ever seen - and happiness? In wonder, the brat slowly raised his arms towards his face and examined it.

Then, the brat looked up at him, tears gone from his eyes. "D-Did you heal my arm?" the brat asked.

Severus blinked, forgetting to glare at the brat.

"Yes Potter, I did." He replied without venom, not sure what the brat was getting at.

Potter's mouth twitched into a small smile. "Thank you Mr. Snape." The boy said, and gratefulness gleamed in his eyes.

And the only thought that Severus had in his mind was, '_What?_'

* * *

After the man had fixed his arms, he immediately did the Appar- something and brought Harry to his Uncle's and Aunt's house (It wasn't his house for sure). But instead of bringing them to the front steps like normal humans would do, the man made them appear in the center of the living room. Which in turn made his Uncle choke on his tea, his Aunt scream, and Dudley go pale and dash behind his Uncle and Aunt.

Uncle Vernon was the first to recover from the shock. He shouted, "You again!"

Professor Snape snarled, "Don't talk to me like that _muggle_."And pointed his wand at Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon reddened. "Why are you here?"

Professor Snape ignored him and told Uncle Vernon to his rapidly coloring face that if the man ever touched Harry in a way that wasn't appropriate in society (He didn't know what that meant) or hurt him, he would make sure to turn them into animals and torture them with potions until they weren't sane. Then, he would find the nearest Denotor? and perform their kiss on them.

Aunt Petunia went white and fainted, collapsing into a heap.

Uncle Vernon looked confused but angry. He knew a threat when he heard one. "Now see here freak!"

"As I told you before _muggle_, do not call me a freak!"

His Uncle fell silent with fear.

Harry couldn't help but hide a small smile. He'd never seen his Uncle bullied like this.

Professor Snape smiled, making Harry cringe back. The smile was… there was no other way to put it, evil, not to mention that the smile didn't work with Professor Snape's his face.

His Uncle, mistaking the smile for all was forgiven, attempted to gain control. He said, "Get the ruddy hell out of my house before I take my shotgun and chase you out of my-"

The man never got to finish his sentence. Professor Snape's eyes glinted again and His Uncle flipped upside down at the twitch of Professor Snape's wand. Another twitch of the wand and Uncle Vernon's voice magically vanished.

Uncle Vernon's face paled.

Professor Snape said softly, now to the completely silent house, exempting Dudley's terrified whimpers, "Listen Dursley, if you dare call me a freak one more time, I will not be disinclined to use the unforgivables, even if it meant that I would have to go to Azkaban. Does your miniscule mind comprehend what I am saying?" And jabbed his wand right between Uncle Vernon's temple.

Though Harry had no idea what Azkaban was, he could tell that it was some kind of prison. He hoped that his Uncle could as well. If the professor threatened his uncle over sending himself to prison, it must be very bad magic.

Uncle Vernon, his face completely drained of color, apparently understood the meaning. He nodded meekly.

"Now that we understand each other," Professor Snape purred, " You will escort Potter to the train station tomorrow. If you dare defy me, the voice you don't have right now will be lost forever. Not that it would be a very big deterrence to muggle society as I am sure that even muggles, at least ones with brains, will enjoy life without listening to your pig like grunts."

Uncle Vernon nodded rapidly.

"I have also cast a monitoring spell that will alert me if there is any behavior that doesn't seem appropriate to Potter. If the spell alerts me, I will come back and make you wish that you were never born in your piggy muggle life."

Uncle Vernon looked as if he were to protest, but Professor Snape gave another glare and he stilled.

Snarling, Professor Snape left with a loud crack.

Which left Harry standing in the middle of the living room staring at Dudley who was cowering behind the sofa, peeking. Dudley, who had usually looked at Harry as a punching bag was now looking at Harry as if he had transformed into an enormous monster.

"Erm Dudley?" Harry asked.

Dudley flinched.

Harry sighed.

Aunt Petunia was currently immobile, slumped and drooling over her expensive carpet. While Uncle Vernon screamed silently, thrashing upside down.

Harry clutched his heart as he felt a bubbling sensation, like the one he felt earlier when he found Matthew and Alfred. What was this?

He didn't have time to think about it when Uncle Vernon suddenly dropped from the air onto his head. Uncle Vernon went purple. Thrusting his fist in the air, his mouth formed obscenities Harry was used to hearing. He kicked the nearest cabinet and then hopped in pain. The man glared at Harry, the glare he usually gave before a beating. The man walked over to him. Harry flinched. However, the man didn't touch him. Instead, he went right past harry, grabbed a piece of paper and pen and scribbled, _Go to the second bedroom. _Uncle Vernon thrust the piece of paper at Harry and pointed to the stairs.

Harry glanced at Dudley if he was going to protest, but the big boy only whimpered.

Uncle Vernon pointed to the stairs again.

Shrugging, he scurried to his room. He wasn't going to leave the gift in the horse's mouth.

At the second bedroom, he scanned the contents. The room wasn't dirty, nor was it clean, it was just… used. There were broken toys everywhere, a broken bookcase, and a slightly lumpy cot which Harry remembered Dudley breaking because he jumped on it - not much of a surprise.

Harry slumped onto the ratty mattress and rolled into a fetal position.

Today was the weirdest day ever, and even more weirder was Mr. or now called Professor Snape. (Mr. Snape said to call him that right before they had apparated, telling him that he was a teacher, not the dunderheads on the streets.)

Harry didn't understand what the man wanted. Did the man want him to hate him or like him? He knew that he hated his Uncle because the man hated him. He knew that he hated his Aunt because she treated him like vermin. He knew that he hated Dudley because he used him as a punching bag.

But Professor Snape was a conundrum.

The man took him to Diagon Alley, threatened his Aunt and Uncle to treat him better (Which he was very grateful for, he was sure that without that threat hanging on Uncle Vernon's head the man would've beaten him to the inch of his life), but called his father a bully and made fun of him and his friends. He also ditched him in the middle of Diagonally.

Then fixed his arm.

_WHAT DID THE MAN WANT!?_

Harry never needed to try and find out whether people hated him or liked him, he could usually detect that easily.

Harry wanted to scream.

He fell asleep with a frown on his face.

* * *

The next day, Uncle Vernon took him to the train station and miraculously, his voice came back. Uncle Vernon turned puce when it did. Harry, with his common sense, took his belongings and ran out of there. He didn't know about Professor Snape, but he wasn't going to stay there and see of the man's magic worked.

Which was why he was pushing his heavy trolley towards nine and three quarters.

There were all manners of people bustling through the crowd and once or twice, he could've sworn that he'd seen some with robes. His healed arms throbbed, he guessed that although Professor Snape fixed his broken arm and bruises, the muscles were still quite tender.

He sighed. _He didn't know what to make of Professor Snape. _

At Hogwarts, inside a cozy dungeon, nursing a firewhisky hangover, a greasy haired man pondered, what in Merlin was going through his head when he threatened those freaky muggle relatives of Potter. He knew that Potter wasn't **abused**.

_He just didn't know what to make of Potter. _

* * *

"So where's this platform?" A familiar loud voice reached Harry's ears.

"I think it's over there." A softer voice was heard next; just barely caught over the loud thrum of people within the station. It seemed to be calling out to the first voice.

"Mattie, that's just a stone pillar." The voice laughed. Harry knew that laugh anywhere. With an extra boost of speed in his steps, lest he miss them, he rounded the corner to see two familiar boys standing in front of a stone pillar between platforms nine and ten.

"Alfred, that **_is _**the way to the platform. Straight through this." Matthew said, rolling his eyes. "Didn't you read the guidebook? I gave it to you last night after I was finished."

Alfred laughed before looking away, "Well... I looked at the pictures."

"Eh? What pictures? The only pictures in that were on the front cover."

"Exactly!" Alfred replied, grinning. Matthew shook his head and turned back to the pillar. Behind them, their father and mother stood, content in watching the two quarrel for a moment. They would miss that in the time the boys were gone.

"Matthew? Alfred?" Harry shouted, excited beyond belief, his thoughts of Professor Snape momentarily chased away.

"Don't look at me like that Mattie, I- Oh, Harry!" Alfred waved, seeing the bespectacled boy behind Matthew.

Matthew spun around upon hearing the name, also waving now that he saw Harry. "Hi!"

"H-hi" Harry replied shyly at the whole family.

"Oho! So it really was Harry!" Mark said, motioning for the boy to come on over. He definitely recognized him from Diagon Alley.

Harry gave a slight smile. Not sure how to react to Alfred and Matthew's parents, he gave a faint, " Hello sir."

Amelia shook her head, taking the initiative and walking over to Harry; her family following. _Just like the males to be all stiff at a time like this_. "Oh Harry, don't be so formal! We knew you when you three were still bed-wetting." she said, giving Harry a brisk hug. "It's been too long~"

Alfred and Matthew made similar faces of displeasure. "Mom, shhhh!" Alfred hissed, Matthew looking away and clearing his throat.

"Oh, no need for that tone Alfred. The number has dropped since then." Amelia replied as Alfred flushed, huffing and walking to stand next to his father.

Harry blushed, his pale face becoming tomato red. "Hello, Mrs. W."

"Goodness, Harry you're thin. Have you been eating well? Oh, did you get the Christmas present we sent you last year? We've been tryin' to keep contact but the letters kept bouncing back. Have you moved?" The stream of questions flowed from Amelia like an open faucet.

"U-uh..." Harry stuttered, not sure which question to answer first.

Seeing how flustered the boy was, Mark decided to intervene. "Now Amelia, you're overwhelming the boy." He said, patting his wife's back gently.

"Yeah mom!" Alfred piped in, Matthew nodding.

Amelia sighed, shaking her head. "Well, as you can see Harry, my family still likes to gang up on me."

Mark chuckled, "How have you been Harry?" He asked finally.

"Okay." Harry replied, not elaborating, or meeting any of their eyes.

A little unsatisfied with the answer, Amelia opened her mouth to ask more but Matthew beat her to it. The boy was one of the few who could read the atmosphere... "We should hurry to the train!"

"Ooooh yeah! I want to see the train!" Alfred said, eyes shining.

Mark checked his watch, "Ah, you're right Matthew. It will be leaving soon." he said, guiding everyone to the waiting trolleys. "Harry, do you want some help with your things?" he asked, looking back to the boy.

"No sir." Harry said, looking at his giant trolley. Pushing it was nothing compared to the Dursley's workload.

Mark nodded, seemingly about to ask something when a crash was heard.

"Al! That's the wrong pillar!" Matthew called. Both Mark and Harry turned to see Alfred holding his head and sitting on the ground next to one of the pillars between the platforms.

"No way, I swear it's the right one!"

Amused at the twins' antics, Harry grinned, his mouth aching from over use (smiling) yesterday.

"Here, watch me!" Matthew said. He shifted from foot to foot as he pushed the trolley into place, just a few feet from the wall, and paused. Then he rushed towards the pillar, eyes squeezed shut.

Alfred's mouth dropped in shock as he watched his brother disappear from view. "Oh my god! Mattie!" He cried, his eyes scanning the area frantically. Where did he go?!

Harry's mouth dropped open as well. Slightly frightened, he called, "Matthew, Matthew!?" He didn't want to lose his friends when he just found them!

"Now calm down boys, I'm sure Matthew is okay." Mark said, somewhat unsure of this. Amelia had gone pale next to him but he supposed someone had to keep a level head.

Slowly walking up to the pillar, he tapped it. Solid as ever... He then tried pushing it which also yielded no results and finally, backed up with a huff and stared at it. "I guess all that's left it to run into it as well." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh no! You're not getting me in there!" Amelia spat, pointing to the pillar.

Upon hearing his fathers resigned sigh, Alfred turned to Harry. "L-Let's try it too." He said with finality. If Matthew did it, so would he! He was at least 85% sure his brother knew what he was doing, so he'd trust him.

"Uh, I-I'll go first." he added hastily. He couldn't let his friend go first, that would make him look like a coward or something! He was a hero; he could do it.

"No." Harry said, "We'll go together" and grabbed Alfred's hand. He wasn't going to lose Alfred too, even if Professor Snape did say that they had to go through a brick wall.

Alfred looked to Harry and nodded, "O-Okay." He turned to his parents and called out. "-Mom! Can you get Harry's things? We're gonna try to go through too!"

"What! Alfred no-"

But before his parents could stop them, he tugged Harry with him as they ran towards the wall, eyes squeezed shut.

"_Whoosh!"_

Harry and Alfred felt the strange feeling of going through jello and they ended up in what he could tell was another train station. Standing in front of them was Matthew.

"Matthew!" Harry cried.

Alfred gave a sheepish smile to his brother as Matthew frowned, tapping his foot. "Took you long enough, eh? I did tell you it was perfectly safe." He shook his head, though smiled in spite of it.

A second later, their parents appeared beside them with two trollies, Amelia glaring at Mark who seemed to be carrying her bridal style while miraculously pushing their trolley at the same time.

"Alright, put me down you-." Amelia grumbled, heels making a clacking sound as she was lowered. Mark just grinned.

"Hey, its not as easy as you made it look." Alfred replied; pouting. "At least Harry went with me, you just went ahead."

"Yeah, don't leave me like that." Harry said fiercely, "if you're going to do it, take me with you. You think I wan-want to be alone a-again?" To Harry's embarrassment, his voice broke.

"Yeah Mattie, wait for us next time. We're friends, we gotta go in this together!" Alfred added, also looking a bit hurt.

Immediately Matthew's expression softened, "Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't think..." He said softly, looking down to his feet.

Harry sighed, but smiled slightly. "Lets get on the train, we don't want to be late."

"Harry's right!" Mark said, guiding the boys towards the red train as he checked his watch. There was no time for Alfred to fawn over the amazing machine as the three boys were nudged towards one of the doors.

"I'm going to miss you boys so much." Amelia said, sniffling and rushing forwards and grabbing Alfred, Matthew and Harry into a one large hug. "Y'all play nice with the other kids. Don't get into any fights, do your best in your studies and for the love of your aunt Jebidiah, eat healthy there. Got that?" She said, looking to Alfred and Matthew in particular. She knew their ice cream habits.

"Ack, mom let us go!" Alfred said, feeling rather embarrassed as he wiggled out from under her grasp "Geez, Mom's are embarassin'" He mumbled, face flushed. He looked to his dad, giving him a strong hug before calling to the others. "C'mon guys! You're gonna get left behind." He said, running inside the train.

"He's such an energetic boy..." Amelia mumbled, shaking her head as she released her hold on the other two boys.

"Don't worry, Harry and I will watch him." Matthew said, trying to reassure his mother. "Um, we'll send you letters." he said, noting his mothers teary expression.

"Yes, good. I'll write back." Amelia replied, looking to Harry. "Harry... Would you like a letter as well?" She asked tentatively, remembering how those Dursleys didn't seem to be the... Writing type. Though, she didn't want the boy to be offended.

Harry stared at the woman. Nobody had ever wanted to hear his life events before, usually saying something along the lines of, "Why would we want to hear about a freak like you?"

Harry shifted his feet.

He really did want to write and receive letters, but... he didn't know what to write in it. He didn't want to chase away the only two adults who genuinely seemed to like him.

With great reluctance, he said, "No thank you, but thank you for the offer." and forced himself to face Alfred and Matthew.

He didn't want to go back on his decision.

Behind them, the train gave a warning whistle and Amelia quickly pushed them towards the train. "Y'all get inside now." She said, Mark waiting by one of the train car's doors. "I'll see you in a few months. We'll discuss Christmas in the letters."

Matthew nodded, looking to Harry and gently tugging him to the door, giving his father a brief goodbye. Mark chuckled, giving Matthew a goodbye hug and patting Harry's head. "You boys have fun, eh?" he said lightly. "You're having an adventure I could only dream about having when was a kid."

"Yeah, we will dad." Matthew replied, hurrying into the train to find Alfred.

Awkwardly, Harry stood beside his friends, who seemed as if they were about to burst into tears. Harry nodded at the two parents and said, "bye..."

The train gave a final whistle just as a tall shape whizzed out of the train, catching Amelia off guard as she was trapped in a tight hug.

"Love 'ya." Alfred mumbled, face red as he quickly broke the hug and ran back in the train; doors closing just after he entered.

Mark and Amelia stood side by side as the train began to move away, sunlight reflecting off it's polished metal as other children peeked out the windows to wave their final goodbyes.

"Do you think they'll be okay? Was this a good decision to send them off, Mark?" Amelia mumbled, the train getting smaller as the distance between them grew further.

"I have no doubts this was a good decision Amelia." Mark replied with a chuckle. "Whether or not they'll be okay though... That's anyone's guess."

"Either way... With the three of them together; I think we can expect great things, eh?"

* * *

"Al, slow down! You can't run in this narrow hall!" Matthew called, helping Harry along as he weaved past students standing in the hall. "Ah- sorry!" He called back as he bumped yet another person.

"Oi! Watch it!" the boy called back. Matthew had no time to turn around and properly apologize, trying to keep his eye on the wheat-colored hair that was all he could see of Alfred.

"Mattie hurry! I see an empty one!" Alfred called, darting forwards to slip inside the compartment before anyone else could claim it. "Yeah! Found one~ The hero saved the day~"

Matthew panted with effort, coming to a stop at the compartment and looking around. Two benches, perfectly empty with a large window to one side. He had to admit, Alfred didn't do too bad with this one. Still though; the run here was not appreciated. "What kind of hero knocks into three students and doesn't apologize." he muttered quietly, plopping down on the seat next to Alfred as Harry came in and sat in the seat opposite from the twins.

"Mattie, you got the window seat." The blue-eyed boy whined, causing Matthew to roll his eyes and swap seats. He looked to Harry instead as Alfred began to point out the different things he could see in the large windows.

"Are you okay Harry?" Matthew asked, looking to the bespectacled boy he half-dragged behind him as they tried to keep up with Alfred. "Sorry about that; you know Al."

"Yeah." Harry said, giving Matthew a half smile, and half listened to Alfred prattle on about all the "exciting things outside."

A knock at the trolley door interrupted Alfred's words as the door slid open. Standing in the doorway was a young boy, about the same age as the others. His blue eyes scanned the trolley inside before resting on the three boys.

"Sorry to bother you three, but all the other cabins are full." He said; a slightly embarrassed look appearing on his freckled face. "Would you mind if I-" He gestured to the empty spot next to Harry.

Not liking it, but not wanting to hurt the boy's feelings, Harry reluctantly said, "sure, if it's fine with you guys."

The boy smiled, stepping inside the cabin. "Thanks!" He said, plopping down in the seat and holding out his hand. "I'm Ron by the way! Ron Weasley. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for letting me sit here."

Across from the two boys, Alfred frowned. Ron didn't even ask if he and Matthew were okay with him sitting there. Clearing his throat, he made himself known, and grabbed the hand that was most likely meant for Harry and shook it; albeit a bit roughly.

"Nice to meetcha Ron!" Alfred said, smiling. "I'm Alfred and this guy next to me is Mattie~"

Matthew shook his head, "My name is Matthew, not Mattie." He said, trying to pry Alfred's tight grip from Ron's.

Ron winced; the boy had a tight grip for someone of his age. He quickly retracted his hand and shook it out, giving a weak smile. "Erh, nice to meet you too." He said, not having noticed them until now. He'd been so focused on finding a spot to rest in, he overlooked the boys.

"So what's your name?" Ron asked, turning to Harry.

Harry calculatively looked at the boy. The boy looked like some of the store owners that he and Professor Snape met, the kind who would shake his hand off if he told them his last name. So he said simply, "My name's Harry."

At the same time as Harry, Alfred jumped in the conversation, "He's Harry Potter!" he said cheerfully.

Ron's eyes widened as he looked Harry over. Blinking in disbelief as he turned to Alfred then to Harry, "Woah! Wait, really? Harry? Harry Potter?" He spoke as if he had seen a spectacular fireworks show; completely awed.

Harry winced and glared at the annoying boy. As he had thought, Ron was one of those types. He needed to tell Alfred not to blurt out his name. Stowing away that thought, he told the boy, "Yeah, I'm Harry, but I'm nothing special."

Ron laughed, "Are you kidding? You're famous! So, so you really are Harry Potter though?" He said with enthusiasm. After all, the boy did not deny it per-say. "Wait, so then you have the... You know." He pointed to his own forehead as a clue, thinking it would probably be off-putting if he downright asked it out.

"Yeah." Harry said, lifting up his bangs to show the boy, as he knew from previous experience, aka. the short trip to diagonally, it was easier if his "fans" got what they wanted.

"Bloody hell..." Ron said, staring at the lightning shaped scar on HArry's forehead. After a moment, he grinned. "That's amazing!"

Alfred rolled his eyes, having seen the scar many times before. Of course, he thought it was neat too, but he knew Harry didn't like to make a big deal about it; unlike this boy who seemed to be more and more awestruck with Harry with every sentence that came from the bespectacled boy's mouth.

"Psst, Mattie."

Matthew didn't respond, still watching the two boys across from them talk. Like his brother, he wasn't that thrilled with Ron but decided to keep quiet unless Harry showed protest. Ron probably wasn't that bad, just excited to meet Harry. Though, he didn't understand why. Had Harry been in this magical world before at some point?

"Mattie..."

Still nothing.

"Mattie!" A light kick from Alfred to Matthew's ankle had the boy glaring at his energetic twin.

"What." Matthew hissed, unsure as to why they were whispering. It didn't appear they would cause a break in conversation between Ron and Harry any time soon.

"Let's go explore the train~ There's nothing else to do anyways." Alfred whispered, looking to the compartment door.

"Eh? Are you sure? Harry looks a bit-"

"Yeah, let's go. Please... I'm bored." Alfred said.

"Okay, eh. No need to beg." Matthew replied, clearing his throat to catch Ron and Harry's attention.

When Ron continued to converse with Harry, not even hearing Matthew, the blonde sighed and looked to Alfred; shrugging.

"I guess we can just go, eh?"

"Hey, Harry! Ron! We'll be back in a bit. I wanna explore!" Alfred called, sliding the cabin door open and slipping out with Matthew in tow. As soon as the door slid shut, Alfred huffed.

"Don't start Al-" Matthew warned, walking down the thin hall.

"I don't know about that kid; Ron." Alfred said, ignoring his brothers warning.

"Al, he seems like a nice boy. He's just as enthusiastic as you. I think you'd get along if you tried." Matthew said, looking at the students they passed by. It seemed that the further towards the front of the train they got, the older the students seemed to become. Or at least, the taller.

"But-"

"No buts! Mom said no fighting remember? Give it a chance, he's just very excited. It seems like Harry's really popular or something." Matthew said, cutting his brother off.

"Oh yeah... Speaking of that, I wish Harry let us know about that sooner. I never knew he was well known here. Woulda been nice to know."

Matthew hummed in agreement; "Well I suppose he would have told us later on. I can understand if he'd wanted it to be a secret." he concluded, following Alfred as they walked to the next train car.

As Matthew and Alfred went to explore, Harry was panicking. He did not want to stay with this boy, especially one who looked like he was about to jump him. He'd shouted, "Al-" but he'd been too late, Alfred and Matthew were gone.

"Great…" he muttered to himself.

He stared at Ron. The red head had a smudge of dirt on his nose. Well, at least the boy wasn't a snob.

Sighing, he tried to answer the red head's questions as much as possible.

* * *

Author's Note:

**Hello, this is Enraged. We're sorry for posting so late. I've had a lot of online courses to deal with... and well, life. Anyway, as Serene will say at the bottom there, thank you for reading our fic and we will try our best to continue posting weekly posts. As you read this, please review, favorite, or follow our fic, or if you want, do all of them. You guys are awesome! Byez~ See you in a week!... hopefully XD **

_Hi there! This is Serene. Thanks for being so patient with us. We finally posted another chapter and have begun writing again! Summer sure went by fast. school begins in just a week, but we'll do our best to keep the chapters coming. Big thanks to reviewers, favorite and followers! You guys are wonderful! See you soon!_


	6. 6: The Promise of a New Beginning

_**Author(s?) Disclaimer:**_

_(Serene) Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia. I'm sorry, it... It would never have worked out between us. *Dramatically flies away into the clouds*_

_PS: This chapter seems to flit between character POV's. We hope that isn't too much of an inconvenience to you readers! Enjoy the chapter!_

**(Enraged) Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And... Serene... what's with the dramatically flying away? I thought I was the drama queen here :P  
**

**PS: Severus is HOT!**

* * *

"Who are you?" Two red headed boys asked simultaneously.

Then, the other asked, "Are you twins?"

"Cause we are!"

"My name's Gred," A devilish smiled appeared on the red head.

"And mine's Forge!"

Matthew blinked, staring at the redheads blocking their way. He turned to Alfred who shrugged. They had walked through three train cars and suddenly, out of nowhere, the two males had appeared in front of them.

"Hi~ I'm Alfred." Alfred said happily, patting Matthew's back. "Yeah, we're twins. Only, I'm older than Matthew~" He added quickly.

"Mate," the redhead clapped his hand on Alfred's arm, "We're on the save wavelength, I'm the oldest!"

"No, I'm oldest!" Forge retorted, pushing Gred off Alfred.

"No, I am!" Gred shouted back, shoving Forge back.

Forge, annoyed, shoved Gred back harder. "You wanna go like that Gred?"

"Yeah!" Gred shouted back. "Bring it on Forge!"

Alfred looked from one male to the other, scratching his head in confusion. He couldn't tell one from the other, not even knowing their names to figure it out. All he could do was stand with Matthew and watch them bicker, feeling his brother shift left and right as they awkwardly observed the siblings quarrel.

Unfortunately, Alfred and Matthew missed their gleaming mischievous eyes and traded signs.

Fred pushed Gred into the blond boy.

"Ah!" The blond boy shouted, a snarl marring his face, "Watch it Weasly."

"Oh Hello ikle Malfoy, I didn't see you there." Gred said.

"Where're your goons? Idiot one and idiot two didn't leave you... did they?" The other twin said, making his voice sound like a mother trying to calm a child who was having a temper tantrum.

"Actually my name is Alfred." Alfred said, looking to the twins with confusion.

Matthew on the other hand, had frozen at the name. It was familiar, and he wondered if by some chance, it was that boy he met in the robe shop. If it was, maybe he should hurry and leave… He wasn't too fond of meeting the boy again, or at least with Alfred in tow. Alfred would most certainly not like the boy and his standoffish attitude and he would definitely make that known. His brother wasn't known for being subtle. "A-Ah, I'm sorry to interrupt our conversation but we really should go! Right Al? I'm sure our friends are wondering where we are."

"Huh? But I'm sure Har- Ack!" Alfred cried out as Matthew tugged him by his arm away from the twins and back down the hallway they had come from.

The twins blinked in surprise as the two first-years began to walk away.

"Dear brother, would you care to partake in a little mischief?" One red-headed twin asked the other as he watched Matthew and Alfred make their way down the hall.

"I'd love to my dear brother." The sibling responded, taking out his wand and giving it a short wave. The two held in their chuckles as Alfred and Matthew were pushed to the side by some invisible force, bumping into another student walking by them.

"Wah-" Alfred cried out, feeling his shoulder hit something, only to end up tumbling on top of Matthew.

"Al! Ack- Get off me!" Matthew called out, getting squashed by his brother.

In a tangle of limbs, neither blonde noticed they had bumped the passing student into the nearby cabin. Said student was rubbing his shoulder ready to stand up and confront the boys when the door slid shut, blocking his access to the train hall.

The red-headed twins cackled as they waved their wands, a satisfying click heard from the cabin door's lock before releasing the handle and hurrying over to the fallen boys.

"Oh wow, are you two alright there?" Gred (Or was it Forge?) asked, holding out a hand to Alfred.

"That was a nasty spill." The other added, helping Matthew up.

"Ah, yeah, I think we're okay. I don't know what happened there..." Matthew said, rubbing his back where he crashed into the wall.

"Yeah... It was like something pushed us. But I didn't see anything. Did we hit someone?" Alfred asked, looking around.

"No, I don't think so. It must've been the train. You know, these old things are very unsteady. Slightest bump can send the car jumping." Forge (Or maybe it was Gred.) said. "Be careful with that on your way back."

Their eyes gleamed mischievously.

Alfred laughed; that made sense! "Oh, okay! Then, uh, see you later!" He said, waving and walking with Matthew back to their cabin.

* * *

While most of the first years going into Hogwarts were bursting with energy and excitement, Arthur Kirkland was far from excited as he sat in the empty train cabin. His older brothers, all three of them, had initially shared this cabin with him when they first got on the train.

However, as time went by, they left to hang out with their friends, leaving Arthur alone. Since the young Brit didn't know any students on the train, (-that is, the one student he knew was nowhere to be found) he decided the best place to be was there.

Currently he sat in the far seat next to the window, slowly flipping through the pages in his novel when he heard a loud thump. Figuring it was just some hooligans outside in the hallway playing, he continued to read.

That is, he would have continued reading if not for the groan he heard coming from inside the cabin. At the same time, he heard a loud slam as the cabin door rolled closed and a faint click.

Suspicious now, Arthur peered over the top edge of his novel, ready to push any intruder out of the cabin.

"How dare they!" A blonde boy spat viciously.

A large brow raised in confusion as Arthur regarded the blonde on the ground. He wondered what on earth the boy could be talking about. "Are you okay?" He asked politely.

"No, those Weasleys, the filthy blood traitors, locked me in here. Urg, I can feel their traitorous air." The blonde boy sneered once more, "They'll pay when I tell my father about this."

Then, noticing the boy with enormous eyebrows, the boy drawled, "Who are you?"

Arthur figured it was probably best not to ask... "I'm Arthur Kirkland." He said, holding out his hand.

"Oh, the Kirklands," the blond boy said, reaching out his hand, "I've heard about your family from father. He told me that the Kirklands were one of the more respectable pureblooded Slytherins." The boy paused to look Arthur over and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy by the way."

"Hm, Malfoy, yes. Pleasure to meet you." Arthur said, shaking the boy's hand. "Although I haven't gotten in Slytherin yet. I expect I will though, seeing as every member of my family has been a Slytherin." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Merlin forbid I'm anything but."

Draco laughed, "Yes, Merlin forbid." More happy about his situation now that he'd found someone who had the same thoughts as him than those idiots, Goyle and Crabbe, he sat down on the seat opposite Arthur and began to get into a more comfortable position to talk to the boy.

* * *

Harry waited outside of the Great Hall with his classmates. Beside him, Ron chattered on and on about how annoying his brother Percy was and how scared he was of being sorted - because his brothers told him that they defeated a troll. Harry really hoped that this wasn't the case, although, if the troll was anything like Dudley, it would be pretty easy.

On his other side were Matthew and Alfred. They were discussing amongst themselves, putting their heads together, as if they had a secret between them that they couldn't share with him. Looking at them made his stomach feel like there was a small fire in it. And he didn't like it.

First they had left him with (he looked at the loquacious redhead beside him) Ron, going off on their own adventure. Leaving him with the boy for what seemed like hours. Then, when they finally came back, Alfred was more interested in talking to Ron than talking with him. At least Matthew went with him to look for the snack trolley - it was so awesome, there were sweets that would've even made Dudley jealous, like chocolate frogs that moved! But that wasn't the point, he just felt bad.

He wanted to talk to Professor Snape about this for some reason. Although, he was sure that the man would probably beat him for annoying him.

Harry looked at his friends again. He looked to Matthew, opening his mouth to speak.

"Hey so, that Ron kid. He was telling me about school houses. Did you know there's four? We apparently get sorted into one of them, so I think that's what we're linin' up for." Alfred said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Matthew said, "I wonder how it's done exactly?"

"I dunno, didn't the book say something about it?" Alfred asked, looking from Harry to Matthew.

Harry blinked; his own questions would have to wait. "I-I don't know either." He said as Matthew shook his head. "But what if we get sorted into different houses?"

"Nah, that won't happen!" Alfred said confidently. The others looked unsure.

"B-but what if we do?" Harry asked. Would they ignore him? Would they hate him for going into different houses?

Matthew looked between the two. His brother was acting the part well; confident, but he could see it in his eyes. He was scared of this possibility too… "What if… what if we made another promise?" He asked tentatively.

"Another? Well, yeah. Okay." Alfred said, thinking it over. "How about… Hmm…"

"No matter what house we get in, we'll still be friends, right? We'll still hang out together when we can?" Matthew suggested.

Alfred nodded, "Yeah! We'll be the best of friends; there's no secrets between us~" He added cheerfully. With that, he held his hand out, motioning to Matthew and Harry. "C'mon, put your hands in too. We'll make it official~"

Matthew rolled his eyes, looking to Harry. He mouthed the words "Go with it." And placed his hand on Alfred's, who frowned and muttered something along the lines of "The hero get's to be on top…"

Harry followed Matthew's lead and placed his hand on top. Alfred broke it with a raise of his hand and a "Woo~" that drew a few wandering gazes to them.

Despite the added attention, Harry had to admit he did feel slightly better, but he just had to ask one more question. "Alfred, Matthew-"However, at that moment, Ms. McGonagall walked in and he lost his chance.

Reluctantly, Harry followed the string of students to the Great Hall. He could always talk to them after the sorting ceremony.

* * *

The moment the doors opened to the Great Hall, the first-years ears were lampooned with excited chatter as they stepped into the gigantic room. Four long tables stretched down the hall, each filled with students clad in green, blue, red and yellow.

The group of new students nervously walked down the middle to cluster together in front of the stage, on which a long table stood. What Matthew supposed were teachers, sat behind the table, watching the first-years enter with expressions ranging from warm smiles to suspicious looks. They must be trying to judge who would be this year's troublemaker.

The first-years were then herded in a group as a tall witch, promptly introduced as Professor Mcgonagall, held what looked like an old wizard's hat.

"Psst, Mattie. Why d'you think they keep that old hat? They should just get a new one if that one is getting too old." Alfred whispered.

"If you were paying attention Alfred, you'd have heard the Professor call it the Sorting Hat..." Matthew replied, trying to quiet his brother. It seemed his words fell on deaf ears as the hat spoke. Alfred gasped in shock.

"Oh my gosh, Mattie the hat is talking! That's amazing!"

Matthew resisted the urge to groan as the hat began to sing, causing Alfred's jaw to drop even further in surprise and amazement. A few of the nearby students looked at Alfred and shook their head, a whisper or two from the back about "muggles".

Soon though, the song was done and the Sorting Hat fell back into silence as Professor Mcgonagall explained the process of sorting. Mathew's expression fell as he listened; eyes looking to his brother.

Alfred seemed to be thinking the same thing. The hat would decide where they go; what if they end up in different houses?

"Al-"

"Don't worry Mattie. We'll be in the same house; for sure!" Alfred said confidently; grabbing his brothers hand as reassurance. His eyes held a determined look that Matthew knew well.

"But Al- Brave... That's you. It's not-" Matthew wasn't convinced.

Alfred held up his hand, he knew what his brother was going to say. "Hey! Don't say it. Don't even think it or the hat will catch on, silly~"

"But-"

"Jones-Williams, Alfred."

"There's my name! Just think brave thoughts Mattie~" Alfred said cheerfully, letting go of Matthew's hand and running forwards. He gave a brief smile to Professor Mcgonagall, excitement replacing fear as he took a seat on the wooden stool. The hat was placed on his head gently and he waited, listening to the hat mumble.

"Hey hat, do twins get sorted in the same place?" Alfred whispered.

The hat ceased its mumbling, shifting slightly on Alfred's head. _"...Sometimes yes, sometimes no. It all depends on what's inside."_ it replied curtly, going back to analyzing Alfred.

"What?! You mean that Mattie might actually not be in the same house?!" Alfred hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

_"..."_

"Hey, I know you can hear me, hat. That's not fair at all! What if Mattie doesn't like that house. What if his housemates pick on him or somethin'? There's gotta be something you can do to change that. Can't he ask to change houses?! Like in gym, with sports teams!"

_"No, the house you've been placed will be your home. Now, your home is to be-"_

"Hey, wait I'm not-"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table but Alfred quickly took the hat off and placed it on the stool. He was not done yet! "Listen here hat. Where Mattie goes, I go. So if he goes somewhere else, I'm gonna have to come back here and get re-sorted. The hero cannot be split from his sidekick!" Alfred quickly walked towards the Gryffindor table, taking a seat before he pointed to his eyes, then to the hat. _"I'm watchin' you!"_ he mouthed.

Professor McGonagall looked rather appalled by this show of disrespect towards the famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat. However, upon looking to the Headmaster and getting no further instruction than a chuckle, she continued with the list of students. "Jones-Williams, Matthew"

Matthew meanwhile, had been trying to melt into the floor as he watched his brother give the Sorting Hat a glare. Did that hat make his brother crazy? He could have sworn Alfred was having (What looked like) a one-sided conversation with an article of magic clothing.

With timid steps, he walked over to the stool as Professor McGonagall looked around the room. "Jones Williams, Matthew?" she asked again.

"Ah, I-I'm here." Matthew said, raising a tentative hand as he tried to get the professor's attention.

Whispers filled the Great Hall, wondering if the student was a no-show until Alfred spoke up. "He's on the stool already!"

"Oh! Oh my, I'm sorry Matthew." The woman said, cheeks going slightly red in embarrassment. It wasn't like her to pass over a student. "I didn't notice you come up."

Matthew sighed, "It's okay ma'am." He replied, waiting for the hat to be placed on his head. It happens...

"Ah, right then. On with the sorting." She said, placing the hat on Matthew's head and stepping back.

Almost immediately, Matthew heard the hat speak. In his head though; which was a strange feeling. Was this what Alfred was hearing when he was mumbling to himself?

_"Crazy boy; who would have-"_

"Ah..." Matthew looked up, only seeing the rim of the old hat. He wondered; could he speak to the hat with his mind? Surely if the hat could, he would be capable of doing the same? Perhaps the hat was some kind of mind-reading device._"A-Are you going to sort me yet?_"

_"-no manners. Doesn't run this-"_

_"E-Excuse me?"_

_"-not his decision-"_

Matthew reached up, giving the hat a nudge. Almost immediately, the muttering stopped. _"Oh, very sorry lad."_ It said, settling itself comfortably on Matthew's head.

_"Hmm... Friendly. Empathetic... A little passive. Truthful and definitely not like your brother in the least. Seems like a definite Hufflepuff..."_ The hat mumbled.

Hearing this, Matthew tensed; back stiff. He did not like where this was going. Brave thoughts, brave thoughts, brave thoughts.'The words were a mantra in his head as the Sorting Hat continued to mumble.

_"What's this? There's a little bravery in here to... Ah but, not much, more like a seed in a field. There's also a cloud of sensibility. Suddenly you've become difficult to place. But, I have stalled long enough. I know where to put you."_

Matthew shut his eyes, waiting to be placed into Hufflepuff. _Oh Al, I tried._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

Matthew's eyes snapped open and a grin spread across his face. _"Gryffindoor? Really? But I'm not-"_

_"Thinking brave thoughts doesn't make you brave boy. It's something that you can become; if you're willing. You will learn."_ The Sorting Hat said as it was lifted from his head.

Alfred let out a whoop of joy, jumping up from his seat at the table and running over to his brother. "Told ya!" He said happily, tugging his brother to the table.

"R-Right. You did." Matthew said with a faint smile as he took a seat next to Alfred. He was just relieved that it was over...

* * *

_Silly Gryffindors. _Arthur thought. He had been watching from the group of First-years as the quiet boy was pulled away by his twin. That one boy... The one with the wheat-coloured hair, looks rather obnoxious. Loud and without any manners whatsoever; talking back to the hat like that. I'll stay away from him.

Arthur waited patiently for his turn as more children were sorted. He didn't have to wait long though.

"Kirkland, Arthur."

"That's me. I'll see you at the Slytherin table." Arthur said to Malfoy, who stood beside him watching the event with a rather incredulous look. it seemed he too, was shocked by the Gryffindors boldness.

Arthur walked forwards with confident steps; eyes set on the stool. His whole family had been sorted into Slytherin ever since their history was recorded. He had no doubts in his mind as the hat was placed on his head.

_"Hmm... I see. A Kirkland."_ The hat mumbled, voice gruff. Arthur was surprised to hear the voice in his mind, not in the open like when it was singing. _"But-"_

Arthur's large brow raised, curious as to what the hat meant by- _"But?"_ He replied.

_"There is something different about you. I can't place what it is. This might ta-"_

"Oh, just place me in Slytherin will you?" Arthur muttered through gritted teeth, forgetting to think his words instead of speak them. "I don't mean to be rude, but I expect that a lot of other students are waiting for their placement as well. I don't want to keep them waiting." Absurd, this shouldn't take more than a few moments. The hat barely even touched Allistor's head and he was sent to Slytherin. Same with his other siblings. If there was one thing he didn't need, it was more teasing from them for being "different".

_"I must do this carefully, placement is a very delicate-"_

"Please!" Arthur hissed under his breath, doing his best to look like nothing was amiss. He looked up to the hat, an almost pleading look in his eyes even though the hat could not see him.

_"If you insist. Do you not want to know-"_

Arthur shook his head, "No!" He whispered, louder this time. A few students nearby watched him warily.

"_Very well…_ SLYTHERIN!" The hat called. Arthur sighed in relief as he stood up and passed the hat to Mcgonagall. He gave Malfoy a small nod of his head and went to sit at the Slytherin table. His hands were a little shaky, but he was in his rightful house. It was done.

* * *

"Potter, Harry." The whole hall became silent. Harry nervously climbed up the stairs and sat down on the stool. The woman, Professor McGonagall, gave a stern look at Harry before placing the hat on his head, a hat so large that it covered the front of his eyes.

_"Ah… Potter, I've heard about you." _A voice echoed from inside his head._ "Hmm, difficult. VERY difficult. Plenty of courage, I see, and not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"_

'A place where people won't hate me for who I am.' Harry thought fiercely.

_"Eh, then…_ SLYTHERIN!"

Harry's heart stopped. Slytherin? But - Alfred and Matthew - were in Gryffindor. "B-but!" He hissed.

_"No buts! You can blame the blond boy for that… He used up ALL my patience for today. Besides Potter, you'll do great in Slytherin. Placing you in Gryffindor would be a big mistake."_

"B-but!" He peeked from under the hat, students and staff members alike stared at him in horrified expressions, especially Professor Snape. The man looked as if he had swallowed a lemon - make that a million lemons. Frantic whispers went around the room. "The boy-who-lived… dark?" "What's going on, I thought Potter was going to be in Gryffindor!"

"Look! They don't want me in Slytherin!" Harry hissed again, but it was of no use, the hat didn't reply.

Terrified of the crowds of people who were half glaring and looking at him as if he was a piece of prize luxury meat, Harry thrust the hat into Professor McGonagall's hands and ran to the table with green banners.

His life was ruined.

* * *

At the Slytherin table, eyes were wide and mouths were open in shock as they watched the famous Boy-Who-Lived approach the Slytherin table.

Arthur too, was rather shocked, but his shock was dampened by the fact that Malfoy had decided, rather easily, to sit with two large boys. Crabbe and Goyle, he was told. Hmph, disappointment. That's what he got for believing he actually made a friend. Or at least, an acquaintance of some sort. He even went so far as to try to save an empty seat for the bugger...

"E-Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" A voice asked from behind Arthur.

Sitting straighter, Arthur looked around before turning. His eyes fell upon the very boy the Great Hall seemed to be in an uproar about. Harry Potter.

Blinking, Arthur quickly shook his head, "Ah, no. Not at all. You're welcome to sit here." he replied. The seat was right at the edge however, so Arthur had to move more to make some room. "I hope you don't mind sitting on the edge of the seat. We could switch places if you want?" He asked; always the gentleman. Although, he wasn't sure the large Slytherin next to him would like him shifting around.

"N-no its…" The boy looked around himself, "fine." He could see a big girl glaring at him from opposite the nice boy who had offered him a seat. He sat down beside the blond boy, half of him sliding down the bench awkwardly and the other squished into the small space.

Arthur shrugged, "If you're sure." He replied, catching gazes with the girl. He responded with a glare of his own, promptly causing the girl to avert her gaze. "Hmph, ignore them... They're just surprised." He said, shaking his head before holding out his hand. There was a kind smile on his face as he introduced himself. "Ah, but I'm Arthur Kirkland. Welcome to Slytherin."

Harry gave a small smile to Arthur. "Thanks. I'm Harry Potter, do you know what's going on around _here_?" His voice trembled at the end.

Arthur blinked, "Going on? How do you mean?" he asked curiously. Was there something amiss?

"I don't really know anything about this place." Harry mumbled.

"Really?" Well, that's certainly something. Arthur assumed that Harry, being Harry Potter of all people, would have at least an inkling as to things that went on around here. At least in Hogwarts.

"Hmm... There's plenty to know about Hogwarts. You at least know about the School Houses, right?" Arthur asked. There wasn't any malice or mocking in his voice though; only surprise.

"Um… kinda. I know that we are separated because the sorting hat sorts us but that's it." Then he muttered, "Professor Snape didn't explain much about it. I must be the most clueless first year here."

"What? You've talked to the potions professor already?" Arthur asked, incredulous. Not many have enough nerve to do that. At least… Those not in the Slytherin house. Then again, even his brothers are a little intimidated by the dark-haired professor. "Oh uh, but don't worry about it. There's a lot of new students here, some from Muggle backgrounds who've never even heard of Hogwarts. You'll catch on quickly." Arthur reassured.

"But… Where to start… I suppose the four houses are important. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Each house has a head as well as a house ghost. All you really need to know is that the Slytherin head is Professor Snape; he teaches potions. He's a little intimidating at times, but since you're in his house, I doubt you'll get any trouble. He likes to focus more on the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs." Arthur continued, trying to think of how to best explain the wizarding world to the boy. He was half-expecting Harry to speak up and say "Oh, I knew that already." But such words came from the boy.

"Oh." Harry said. His hands became sweaty as he tried to absorb all the information Arthur was telling him. There was some interesting information mixed in there. So Professor Snape didn't dislike him specifically, the professor disliked everyone, especially Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Harry glanced at the professor. The professor glared back at him, more frightening than before.

Or maybe not.

"Also, that man over there, sitting in the middle of the teachers table is Professor Dumbledore. He's the headmaster of Hogwarts. " Arthur added, looking to Harry. "Did you really not know any of this?" He asked curiously, noting the boy's uneasy expression.

"No." Harry cringed slightly. He should have borrowed Mattie's muggle guide book - the boy probably thought he was an idiot.

Instead of laughing or pointing out the strange fact that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, knew less than the muggle-born first-year students, Arthur merely gave Harry a gentle pat on the back. "Well, don't look so discouraged about it. It's not the end of the world, Harry." He said, noting the boy's increasing look of shame.

"Hmm… Ah, how about I teach you a bit about Hogwarts then? I'll tell you all I know." Arthur offered, "As members of the same house, we have to help each other out, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. I suppose that makes sense." And gave the boy a small smile.

"Good. There's not much time to speak but I'll cover what I can." Arthur said, hoping to make the boy feel more comfortable. The boy seemed rather nervous actually; he'd been making funny motions here and there as he spoke. Perhaps it was all the attention he was receiving. Heaven knows that Arthur would hate to have all those eyes staring at you at one time.

At least the Sorting Ceremony was nearly finished. Maybe some food would help the lad calm down.

* * *

As soon as the Headmaster finished his short speech, Ron began to shovel some food into his mouth, taking care not to eat any of the spinach. He hated those with a passion no matter what his mom said.

He sighed as he listened to Dean chatter something about his dad. Although he was quite content to be next to his brothers and making new friends - Dean and Seamus - he'd hoped that Harry would've sat next to him. Well, the sorting hat was probably getting senile in his old days, it probably sorted him wrong. And it wasn't like all wizards and witches from Slytherin were that bad right?

He glanced at Harry who looked quite petrified at sitting next to that blonde prat. The prat was probably throwing insults at Harry. Tomorrow, he'd rescue Harry and maybe even go talk to Dumbledore that sorting Harry in Slytherin was all wrong.

As long as Harry didn't hang out with that Malfoy jerk, Harry was alright.

* * *

Alfred was _not _okay.

"Mattie, it's all my fault. I should have told the hat to include Harry!" Alfred moaned, sitting next to his brother at the end of the Gryffindor table. He had barely paid attention to the old guy up front, though he did pause a moment to oggle the long beard. Headmaster Dumbledore, Matthew had whispered to him.

In fact, he was so upset, when the food came, he barely glanced at it, instead turning to Matthew after deeming it safe enough to talk at his normal volume. Thank goodness the Great Hall was so large and full of chatter.

Matthew himself wasn't feeling to happy. The moment the Sorting Hat said "Slytherin" instead of Gryffindor, his heart has skipped a beat and his stomach seemed to plummet down to his shoes as he watched their friend slowly walk to the Slytherin table.

After years of being apart, they were now reunited at an amazing magic school, only to be split apart again by a single word from a magical hat.

Damn.

"It's okay Al, he's still nearby. We're in Hogwarts after all." Matthew said, trying to sound confident. His words were nearly lost to the sounds of the Great Hall, but Alfred, being used to his brothers whisper-like voice, frowned in response.

"No, it's not okay at all. What if we don't even get any classes with him Mattie? What if he finds better best friends in Slytherin and forgets all about us?" Alfred whined. "What if-"

Matthew held his hand up there, "Stop the what-if's Al. You're gonna make us both sadder!" He said.

"But-"

"C'mon Alfred. We trust Harry, right?" Alfred nodded. "We made a promise with him." Again, Alfred nodded.

"Exactly. We'll uphold our end to, won't we?" Matthew said, nudging his brother playfully with his elbow.

Alfred cracked a smile, "Heck yeah! The Hero won't break his promises." -and with that, Alfred began to regain his appetite, reaching for the food on the table at last as Matthew glanced towards the Slytherin Table.

Harry was sitting next to a short boy with messy blonde hair, their backs turned to them. He seemed to be getting along with the person, so that was a good sign. Harry wouldn't be lonely or anything in that house if things continued that way. although, he did wonder why there was such a fuss when Harry's name was called. Was Harry hiding something from them?

At that moment, Harry turned slightly, scanning the Gryffindor table. His eyes locked with Matthew, who nudged his brother. The twins waved to their friend who gave a gentle wave back before turning around and giving the messy-haired boy his attention once again.

_No, of course not._ Matthew thought, shaking his head to clear his thoughts as he reached for the bowl of potatoes. _At least I'm with Al. Things will be fine, eh?_

The promise would be enough, right? It was simple to keep and it surely wouldn't take five more years to fulfill like their last one. Matthew didn't think he could wait that long.

* * *

_**Author(s?) Note:**_

_Good evening~ This is Serene with a long Authors note! My partner's absence is felt *sad face* but she's told me to submit the chapter sooner rather than later. I expect we shall see an author's note update soon with her appearance._

_But, on topic, thanks for sticking with us. Lack of updates and finally I update with this collaboration. Sorry it's been so long! At this point, I should stop saying "See you next week." We'll never keep our deadlines. But! I'll definitely keep working hard on the story; I love it and so does Enraged I'm sure._

_I will try not to spoil much as it hasn't quite happened yet, but I'm sure some of you can see the signs already. Ron's going to be playing a more "serious" role in the story, so future apologies to those in particular who dislike that quality in Harry Potter stories. But, we promise that it's definitely not the only "Speed bump" in the plot; there's more we have planned, so please give it a chance! Of course, if we lose some readers for it, then thanks for staying with us this long. _

_Reviews and favorites and follows make us smile; thank you! *Passes out cookies* Big thanks for your continued patience, and we shall see you next chapter!_

**Hello fanfic readers! This is Enraged with a shorter note than Serene! AWWWW Serene! Did you miss me? I always knew you loved me from the bottom of your heart! **

**And yes I really do love our fanfic! Its the only thing that's not driving me insane from this world. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed our story!**


End file.
